Après tout
by PlumedeSorbier
Summary: Après la guerre contre Monroe, une relation naissait entre Liam et Theo mais l'arrivée d'Hayden changea la donne. La mort de cette dernière fût de trop. Theo partit pour ne pas souffrir. Mais le revoilà après sept années! Pourquoi une fille était-il avec lui ? Pourquoi Scott et Stiles semblent s'entendre encore mieux avec Theo ? MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas publié d'histoires sur ce fandom, alors me revoilà avec une fanfic romance sur du THIAM, of course! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. **

**Disclaimer: Jeff Davis, les persos ne sont pas à moi, excepté Aria.**

**Si possible, laissez-moi des petites ou grandes reviews pour avoir votre avis. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 1: Premier Soupçon **

Sept ans après le combat entre Monroe et les chasseurs, beaucoup de batailles et d'avancées diverses aussi plus tard, Liam Dunbar âgé de 25 ans et toujours domicilié à Beacon Hills au service de la meute de Scott se dirigea vers son poste de travail activement. Être journaliste pour le Hill Reviewer n'était pas de tout repos mais au bout de deux ans, le loup blond s'y était fait à cette chasse à l'info et aux heures supplémentaires dans son petit bureau.

D'habitude, il serait parti au bureau avec Mason et Corey vu qu'ils bossaient pour le même journal mais dans des rubriques différentes. Ces deux amis étaient à Los Angeles pour un article sur une dernière avancée sur le génie génétique, ils ne devraient pas revenir avant deux jours.

Le jeune homme traversa la ruelle, café du matin en main et dossiers sous le bras. Il était tout juste huit heures quand il atteint l'adresse de son lieu de travail. Liam était à la hâte, ayant pas mal de choses à boucler pour la journée et les affaires de la meute s'ajoutant à son quotidien. Malgré les interventions de ses dernières années, le danger rôdait au-dessus d'eux par l'attraction du Nemeton. Dernièrement, ils avaient dû affaire avec une meute de Coyotes-garous d'un autre Etat.

Alors qu'il longeait le bâtiment du journal, il sentit une drôle d'odeur dans son dos mais se dit juste que c'était une fausse impression alors que le loup continua sa route jusque ce qu'il tourne la tête malgré tout. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur un véhicule en particulier, comme une évidence. Rien qu'en le voyant, Liam se stoppa, ses pensées se cogitant dans sa tête.

Tout se passa en moins d'une minute: il fixait la voiture de l'ancienne chimère psychopathe devenue alliée avec le temps, un visage mûr et plus vieux à travers la vitre qui le regarda un court moment. Theo Raeken était-il vraiment de retour après sept longues années ? Liam en était bouleversé. Est-ce vraiment lui ? Juste une illusion dû à une possible idée inconsciente de le revoir aurait-elle put se faire dans sa tête ? Liam secoua la tête et finit par entrer dans le bâtiment, secoué mais en état de travailler pour la journée.

Liam fit comme si rien ne s'était passé, avait effectué des rapports, rempli des pages puis avait posté des articles sur le net avant d'envoyer des esquisses à son rédacteur. Il avait passé le midi au travail, broyant du noir hésitant à envoyer un message à Scott ou Stiles, tous deux de 27 ans, mais les deux devaient travailler dur au cabinet de vétérinaire ou au bureau de police. Scott était véto depuis deux ans et Stiles était adjoint avec des mentions en psychologie criminelle.

Il quitta le bureau vers dix-neuf heures, la meute avait réunion le soir à vingt heures mais il savait que Scott et Stiles y seraient avant. Il aurait qu'à leur parler de sa vision avec les deux. Il se hâta de rentrer chez lui pour poser la paperasse et avaler un truc avant de filer pour le loft des Hale. Ils avaient laisser l'appartement pour les réunions vu qu'ils ne venaient presque jamais.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immeuble, il sentit qu'un truc n'allait pas. Le loup se dépêcha de grimper à l'étage quand il se stoppa devant la porte en acier, il entendit des voix. Elles étaient agitées et Liam finit par comprendre que Scott et Stiles discutaient avec une troisième personne au téléphone.

\- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu venais avec elle, non ?

\- Imagine qu'elle aille été vu ? La ville n'est pas à cent pour cent sûre pour cette enfant, ajouta Stiles.

Liam ne pouvait pas entendre la réponse mais c'était une personne que les deux connaissaient personnellement.

\- Oui, elle se pose des questions et tu veux les donner mais avoue-nous que ce n'est pas l'unique raison !

\- Ecoute, on a été là pour toi et on le sera toujours encore pour la petite mais on serait plutôt contents que ce soit aussi pour toi, enfin.. pour lui aussi.

\- Ca fait un bail, nota Scott.

Liam ne comprenait rien.

\- Dis-nous juste où tu es et on viendra vous faire une visite le plus vite possible.

\- Elle nous manque ! Malia et Lydia en seraient fan, jura Stiles.

Il nota que le brun était sincère, cependant de qui on parlait, aucune idée pour le moment. Il comprit pourtant que la troisième personne ne voulait pas qu'on dise quelque chose en rapport avec l'enfant.

\- Non mais, oh, tu me connais et après tout ce temps, tu crois que j'irai le crier sur les toits, sérieux ? s'emporta Stiles, irrité. Je te signale que tu nous l'as dit justement parce que tu avais confiance en Scott et moi.

\- On a tenu parole, fit Scott. Il y a que nous et Deaton dans la confidence alors ne gueule pas sur Stiles parce que tu es nerveux, on l'est tous. Ta venue inattendue... on est pris de court mais on se voit rapidement, Theo.

\- On se voit bientôt.

Liam manqua de chuter par terre, Theo était bien en ville et les deux acolytes de toujours avaient gardé contact avec la chimère en dehors des misions de meute qu'on lui filait par distance. Choqué et incapable de fuir, il descendit les marches et resta assis sous le porche une dizaine de minutes. Le journaliste était détruit par cette trahison.

Pourquoi avoir gardé contact avec la chimère ? Comment s'entendaient-ils aussi bien avec ? La chimère était-elle de retour pour toujours ? A quoi devait-il s'attendre de Theo ? Allait-il s'expliquer sur son départ ? Mais surtout : de quel enfant parlaient-ils ?

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous pour ce tout début ? Est-ce une bonne idée ? Dites-le moi en commentaires. **

**Je publierai normalement chaque mercredi. En attendant le chapitre suivant, je vous invite à aller lire Mésaventures et liaisons à Poudlard qui est mon crossover HP / TW. **

**PlumedeSorbier. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut, je sais que c'est avec de l'avance que je vous publie ce chapitre mais là, je suis en pleine insomnie donc j'ai décidé de vous le donner maintenant. Alors bonne lecture!**

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 2: Premier baiser**

Liam quitta le plus vite possible la réunion, ne participa aux discussions entre les membres de la meute et parti en prétextant un grand besoin de repos ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux vu les derniers événements de ces dernières douze heures. Il avait bien revu son ex dans la rue ce matin, ce dernier l'avait quitté subitement après l'_incident_.

Le journaliste s'était hâté de sortir du loft pour respirer un bon coup. Il l'avait vu de loin mais Scott et Stiles savaient pour son retour. Aucun n'en avait parlé durant le meeting et Liam le leur en voulait de cacher une telle chose vu la relation que les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu par le passé. Pourquoi leur cacher la venue de Theo en ville ? Surtout qu'il y avait une certaine petite qui était une chose importante que Scott, Stiles et Theo gardaient secrète.

Liam s'assit sans délicatesse dans le canapé dans son appart. Il était hanté par des visions de Theo en voiture ce matin. Mais soudain, autre chose se réveilla dans son esprit: comment cela avait commencé entre eux. Il y a environ sept ans alors qu'on se battait, Theo était devenu son sauveur.

_Retour dans le passé _

Les portes s'ouvrirent et son coeur fit un bond quand il vit la chimère l'étriper par le bras et le tirer vers l'ascenseur. Les deux se trouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre alors les portes se refermaient sous les rafales de balles. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. Chacun de deux savait pourquoi il aimait l'autre et vice versa. La tension était à son comble, ils avaient les joues en feu. Theo était le plus fâché et Liam le plus touché par leur proximité.

Les yeux de la chimère rivèrent sur les lèvres de Liam, ce dernier le vit. Le joueur de lacrosse décida de prendre son destin en main, oublier la guerre un moment et saisit son permission la nuque du châtain en face de lui pour l'attirer vers ses lèvres. Liam ne laissa pas le temps à la chimère pour le repousser, bien qu'au relâchement d'épaule de Theo, il semblerait que cela n'arrive pas - et passa ses mains dans le dos de la chimère pour le coller à lui.

Theo ceintura la taille du jeune blond, colla ensuite Liam contre la paroi en maintenant ses lèvres contre celles du loup tandis que ce dernier prenait le visage de la chimère en coupe. L'un et l'autre devaient fous de l'odeur de l'autre, ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène. Ils étaient sidérés par leur acte, Liam avait les lèvres gonflées par le baiser et les yeux de la chimère étaient fougueux. Ils ne pouvaient plus nier leur attirance mais il était temps de se battre.

\- Ensemble ? murmura Liam.

Cette phrase démontrait un double sens, la chimère le comprit et hocha de la tête.

\- Ensemble, répéta le jeune homme en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le loup-garou.

Liam appuya sur le bouton et cet instant, toute la peur, la passion et la volonté de vivre se fit ressentir. Il était hors de question de mourir en ce soir, ils avaient des tonnes de choses à vivre les deux. Peu importe les avis qu'auraient les membres de la meute.

**Voilà pour ce second chapitre, j'espère qu'elle vous plait. Les commentaires sont la bienvenue comme toujours. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le troisième chapitre est arrivé, bonne lecture ! Merci à Weasly pour ton commentaire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 3: la raison de notre retour**

Dans une chambre de motel du centre-ville, un jeune homme était en train d'observer une petite fille aux cheveux blond cendré assise sur un lit à dessiner. La fillette devait avoir environ six ans. Theo la protégeait du regard, il souriait sincèrement et finit par se lever pour venir vers elle. L'enfant leva les yeux de son dessin et le lui montra avec un magnifique sourire. Plein d'innocence à l'avis de Theo.

\- Pourquoi on est là, papa ?

Theo se mordit les lèvres: il y a encore une semaine, les deux vivaient au rythme de l'aventure sous les ordres de Scott et Stiles sans que les autres ne le sachent vraiment. Il veillait à la sécurité des autres créatures et observait les mouvements de chasseurs dans la région.

\- Ma chérie, viens vers moi s'il te plait.

Elle obéit et se plaça au bord du lit, les jambes ballantes. Il s'accroupit vers elle et lui déclara d'une voix calme:

\- J'ai vécu ici il y a longtemps, je suis partie à la mort de ma soeur mais je suis revenu dans cette ville et comme tu le sais, j'ai fait pas mal de bêtises avant de me trouver et d'avoir de vrais amis.

\- Tu parles de Tonton Scott et Tonton Stiles ? murmura la fillette. Tes amis de la meute ?

Theo fit oui de la tête.

\- Tu sais que Scott est l'alpha et que Stiles est son bras droit mais il y a aussi d'autres personnes dans la meute.

\- Pourquoi on les voit pas ?

\- C'est compliqué, souffla Theo.

Elle semblait ne pas vouloir pas trop creuser dans cette voix alors elle lui sourit gentiment.

\- J'ai rencontré une personne dans cette ville, on a été ennemis avant de commencer à bien s'entendre. On a été très proches à une époque.

\- C'est Dunbar ? sourit-elle. Tu parles souvent de lui à Tonton Scott et Tonton Stiles.

Theo ouvrit les yeux, surpris et gronda gentiment:

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas usé de tes pouvoirs. Je sais que ceux-ci tu peux les contrôler, Aria !

Elle sourit avec gêne.

\- Je t'en veux pas, ma puce. C'est vrai que c'est que de Dunbar que je parle.

\- Dunbar, c'est un drôle de prénom, encore plus que Stiles, nota Aria.

Theo eut un pincement au coeur.

\- C'est un nom de famille.

\- Alors il s'appelle comment ?

\- Comment tu sais que c'est un garçon ?

Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de sortir ses dernières années, pas de temps pour un rencard mais surtout en partie parce que jamais, Theo ne pourrait remplacer Liam. Il était inquiet de ce que allait dire ensuite la petite fille.

\- Je t'ai entendu parler de lui en disant "il" et Tonton Stiles disait "le louveteau".

\- En effet, Stiles adore trouver des surnoms aux gens qu'ils rencontrent.

\- C'est un loup aussi ?

\- Oui, mordu par Scott avant que je revienne en ville il y a des années.

\- Tu l'aimais ?

Aria paraissait tellement insouciante en posant cette question que cela fit un blocage chez le jeune homme. Il déglutit douloureusement pour lui dire que c'était le cas.

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ?

\- Justement parce que c'était de sa faute, dévoila Theo.

\- Pourquoi on est là ?

\- Tu vas devoir aller à l'école et une petite fille de ton âge ne devrait pas voyager quotidiennement à travers l'Etat pour des traques à l'information ou venir en aide à des meutes.

\- Je préfère aider que d'aller à l'école, je vais m'ennuyer, gémit Aria. Je te verrais plus si j'y vais.

\- Dis pas ça ! Tonton Scott, Tonton Stiles et moi, on est allés à l'école ensemble, lui apprit Theo. Tu pourrais te trouver des amis.

\- Ici ?

\- Oui, on a passé assez de temps dans cette voiture à faire des missions. Nous deux, on va se poser pour un bon moment et tu vas pouvoir rencontrer la meute en entier. T'es pas contente? Tu sais qu'une fille de la meute, c'est une Banshee, elle attend un enfant. Dans trois mois, il y aura une petite fille en plus dans la meute.

Il était vrai que Lydia attendait une fille de Stiles, les deux étaient mariés depuis deux ans. Stiles avait longtemps parlé avec la chimère sur le fait de devenir père, jamais les deux n'auraient imaginé avoir une telle conversation ensemble.

\- On va vivre où ? Je pourrais être amie avec elle ? La Banshee, c'est l'amie de Tonton Stiles ?

\- Eh, petite pile électrique, tu en poses des questions !

Il se posa à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, on va vivre à Beacon Hills mais je devoir demander un petit coup de main à Scott pour trouver un vrai endroit où vivre. Dis adieu aux motels! Tu auras une chambre pour toi. Lydia est bien la femme de Stiles, tu vas t'entendre avec elle, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je suis trop contente, on va les voir quand ?

\- Il faut que j'appelle tes Tontons pour leur en parler, tu vas pouvoir les revoir, Aria. Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, range-moi ces affaires.

Aria obéit alors que la chimère s'installa à une table pour boire un verre d'eau. Il se demandait comment avec une telle intelligence Aria ne le questionnait pas sur sa mère. Préférait-elle ne pas l'ennuyer, avait-elle peur de parler d'elle ? Il observait la petite fille se glisser sous la couette avec un petit sourire. Ses yeux bleus fatigués cachés derrière des mèches blondes, elle se mit à bailler et il alla serrer Aria dans ses bras.

**Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Que dire sur la petite Aria ou de Theo ? Qui est la mère d'Aria ? **

**A la semaine prochaine**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà avec un autre chapitre, merci aux followers, aux favortis et aux lecteurs.**

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 4: Ses yeux **

Theo avait appelé Stiles et Scott juste après que la petite se soit endormie, les deux avaient accepté avec plaisir de venir les voir durant leur heure de midi. Les anciens lycéens n'avaient rien dit à personne et étaient parti en direction du motel où se trouvait Theo et la fillette. Stiles portait encore son uniforme et Scott conduisait la Jeep bleue alors que son frère de coeur délatterait sur ce qu'il avait fait de la journée et des crétins qu'il avait arrêté juste en une matinée. Stiles eut la bonne idée de ranger son arme dans la boîte à gant pour ne pas faire peur à la fille. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle le verrait en uniforme. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu Aria, c'était il y a six mois et elle avait sûrement bien grandi.

Scott et Stiles avaient une idée bien concrète de la tournure de la future discussion qu'ils auront avec le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans. Il était logique que la petite doive aller à l'école et que Theo montrait un intérêt majeur pour qu'elle suive une vie plus ou moins normale. Bien qu'Aria connaisse tout du surnaturel, elle méritait de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être normal ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Mais Theo souffrait aussi de son départ d'il y a sept ans, voulant sûrement récupérer Liam peu importe le prix. Ces deux possibilités les ravissaient sincèrement malgré leurs anciens différends. Il y avait eu de nombreuses dissensions sur le fait qu'il quittait la ville mais aujourd'hui, la chimère était de retour et pour y rester, il semblerait.

Scott et Stiles descendirent de la voiture et marchèrent à grands pas vers la porte indiquée par la chimère durant l'appel. Le loup toqua trois fois et il lui fallu cinq secondes pour qu'on leur ouvre. Ce fut la chimère brune, avec des légères cernes, un air de quelqu'un n'ayant peu dormi ses derniers temps. Les deux jeunes hommes le comprenaient totalement. Theo les salua avec chaleur et les invita à entrer alors qu'ils lui demandaient comment lui et la petite allaient.

\- Ca pourrait être pire, marmonna le brun. Aria est heureuse d'être ici.

\- Mais ? comprit Scott, resté proche de la chimère alors que Stiles prenait la petite dans ses bras.

\- Hier, on a discuté de certaines choses.

\- De la chose ? s'emporta Scott, inquiet et surpris.

Theo le rassura en faisant non de la tête.

\- Je lui ai parlé de l'école, du fait que j'aime beaucoup une personne qui se trouve dans la meute. Elle a compris que c'était lui, avoua le brun.

\- Elle savait que c'était lui ? s'étonna le chef de meute.

\- Aria a compris que c'était Dunbar.

\- T'avis dit qu'il s'appelait Liam, réagit Aria dans les bras de son Tonton Stiles.

Ce dernier était étonné de l'aisance de fille à parler de la relation sentimentale de son père pour son jeune âge. Mais avec elle, tout se résumait à la surprise en final.

\- Hey, depuis quand tu te montres aussi curieuse? demanda Stiles.

\- Moi, jamais !

Theo et Scott réprimèrent un sourire, elle tirait de plus en plus profit de se comporter comem Stiles. Le sarcasme, elle le cultivait depuis toute petite. Merci, l'unique faute à Stiles !

\- Donc tu reviens pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, je vais me poser. Je ne veux pas par contre qu'elle vive dans une chambre de motel toute sa vie. Tant que je trouve pas de job, je me demandais si je pouvais m'installer au loft vu que les Hale ne sont jamais là.

Les frères se regardèrent, complices.

\- Ce serait génial, tu pourras direct assisté aux réunions de meute depuis chez toi.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que je refasse complètement parti de la meute ?

\- Tu l'as toujours été, lui dit Stiles.

Il le remercia d'un sourire.

\- C'est vrai que tu vas être papa ?

Stiles haussa des sourcils, un regard dirigé vers la chimère qui ricanait à sa tête.

\- Eh bien, curiosité te décrit à la perfection. Oui, Lydia, ma femme va bientôt donner naissance à une petite fille.

\- Je me réjouis trop de la voir, papa m'a parlé un peu des gens de la meute.

\- Ce soir, viens au loft vers vingt heures, fit Scott. Les retrouvailles ont sonné, tu vas y arrive,r je te le promets. Attends, plutôt demain pour leur montrer Aria. Histoire de ne pas trop avoir de surprises à gérer en une soirée.

Theo déglutit douloureusement, il allait voir Liam pour de vrai. Bien qu'il aurait voulu le voir avant, il eut une idée qu'il lui monta en tête.

\- Tu as tout de suite un rendez-vous à la clinique ?

\- Non, pourquoi?

\- Je vais devoir aller voir une personne, fit la chimère sur un ton clair.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ? interrompit Stiles.

\- Oui, si Liam me voit au loft ce soir, il pourrait prendre la fuite alors que si je viens lui parler gentiment, sans trop dire non plus, il viendra peut-être sans trop être en colère ce soir. Histoire de ne pas être trop mal à l'aise, donc tu pourrais garder Aria une heure environ, Scott ?

\- Sans soucis, elle pourra me montrer comment elle a amélioré la gestation de ses pouvoirs ?

\- Oui, elle y arrive pas mal. Surtout certains.

\- Je vais y aller, Stiles, tu pourrais me déposer devant le bureau de Liam ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit le jeune homme.

La chimère alla serrer Aria dans ses bras, la petite lui fit un bisous sur la joue avant d'aller montrer ses dessins à son Tonton Scott.

\- Je te revois plus tard, ma puce. Je t'aime.

\- T'aime aussi, fit la fillette.

Stiles et Scott se saluèrent, les deux ne pouvaient clairement pas ignorer les nombreuses évidences qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. La blonde n'aimait pas aller vers les inconnus, parlait peu si elle ne savait pas à qui elle avait affaire, démontrait ses sentiments à travers des sourires ou des rires. Elle avait de la répartie, et ses yeux, eux, étaient d'un bleu pâle pur qui rappelait la couleur du ciel. Une couleur que portait aussi une certaine personne.

Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes désormais sans que ce soit dangereux à proprement parler.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, le prochain chapitre se passera entièrement dans le passé et sera vraiment important pour Theo. Merci de reviewer de temps en temps. **

**A mercredi prochain**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de cet fic. **

**J****e te remercie Aoibheal Fae pour ta review, je vais essayer de ne plus faire autant de fautes et je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. **

**Chapitre 5: Je vous dois la vérité **

_**Retour dans le passé **_

Un simple appel téléphonique et quelques minutes encore à attendre, certaines personnes allaient être au courant pour son secret. Theo s'ébouriffa les cheveux, la nervosité monta et ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Retrouver Scott et Stiles aux bordures de la ville avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés les trois étaient une idée suicidaire mais il fallait le faire puisque la chimère allait partir de la ville le jour même. Theo entendit au loin un bruit de roues sur la petite route, il ferma les yeux un instant avant de souffler. Il prit l'objet précieux dans ses mains ainsi qu'un vieux livre.

Theo quitta la voiture et déposa les deux objets sur le capot, serrant sa veste contre lui, mâchoire serrée quand il vit la Jeep de Stiles se garer devant lui. Les deux frères de coeur sortirent, ils avaient une mine inquiète cachée derrière une attitude calme. La chimère se pinça les lèvres et quand ils se trouvèrent face à lui, les choses prirent une tournure plus douloureuse pour le jeune homme châtain.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fiche au milieu de nulle part ? Une tentative de meurtre, s'empressa Stiles.

\- Tu me crois encore capable de faire une telle chose ?

Son stress ne laissa pas indifférent le jeune alpha, il comprit que ce n'était pas en rapport avec la tique de son ami.

\- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

Theo déglutit, Stiles se détendit un peu mais resta sur ses gardes. La chimère baissa la tête et prit les deux objets posés sur le capot en cachant un en particulier.

\- Tu veux nous montrer un livre, sérieux ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il est à Deaton !

\- Oui, il est à lui.

Stiles fut retenu par Scott.

\- J'en étais sûr, voleur !

\- Dès que vous saurez pourquoi, vous ne me frapperez pas pour l'avoir fait. Deaton sait pour le livre en plus alors... Avant de vous impliquer dans cette affaire, est-ce que vous tenez à Liam ?

\- Quelle question, bien sûr !

\- On parle de ton petit-ami, mon Bêta, fit Scott sans comprendre.

\- Vous tenez assez à lui pour vouloir le meilleur pour Liam et qu'il ait moins de problèmes ? questionna Theo.

\- Oui, firent les deux jeunes en même temps.

\- Alors je vais devoir vous montrer un truc qui va vous chambouler, je promets. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est que j'ai confiance et que vous méritez de savoir la vérité. Mais vous seuls, vous deux, devrez garder le secret!

Scott et Stiles se regardèrent, pas rassurés de ce qui allait se passer. Rien de drôle, fût la première pensée du fils du shérif. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit le second objet, autrefois caché par le livre. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit une putain de blague orchestrée par Liam et Theo, juste pour sortir de ce cauchemar ridicule. Il voulait que Liam saute sur eux et que tous se mettent à rire en les pointant du doigt. Mais rien.

Scott était immobile, peinant à croire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Par ces pouvoirs, il savait que ce n'était pas une blague. Theo tentait de rester calme et de ne pas leur crier dessus de ne pas se foutre de lui.

\- Tu nous expliques, balbutia Stiles qui n'était pas remis.

Il tendit le grimoire, Stiles le prit maladroitement.

\- C'est compliqué ?

\- Je crois que l'on a compris pourquoi, marmonna le brun.

\- Tu parles de quoi ? questionna Scott encore dans le cirage.

\- Lis la page 202, ordonna gentiment la chimèe.

Scott le fit et arrivé à la page, il eut un haut-le-coeur puis leva subitement la tête vers le jeune homme.

\- Comment ? murmura Scott. J'y crois pas.

\- Je peux vous dire que c'est plus que vrai, fit Theo froidement.

Stiles devint plus timide envers la chimère, Scott redonna le livre à Theo. Aucun de deux n'osait lui faire face.

\- Combien ? dit Stiles en pointant le second objet.

\- Deux semaines, répondit Theo en le leur tendant.

\- Liam ? fût la seule question de Scott.

\- Il n'a pas à le savoir.

\- C'est ton copain et un des pères de cet enfant alors bien sûr qu'il doit savoir, réagit Stiles.

\- Je vais quitter la ville, Liam aime encore Hayden et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, déclara la chimère.

\- C'est son enfant, il a ses droits, fit Scott. Je ne peux pas lui cacher, et il t'aime à la folie.

\- Juste avant qu'Hayden ne meurt, il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait et c'était sincère.

Scott sentit le coeur brisé de Theo.

\- Vous souhaitez le bonheur de Liam au même titre que moi alors je ne veux pas lui ajouter un problème de cette taille dans sa vie. Il ne fait que dire que sa vie s'est compliquée ces derniers temps et pour l'université, il n'ose pas en parler. La mort d'Hayden l'a traumatisé, il est muté dans le silence. Il ne me parle plus. Je sais pour l'enfant depuis une semaine mais la savoir amoureuse de lui et de voir Liam gêné de se montrer avec moi, je n'ai pas osé l'embarrasser.

\- Il t'aime, tu portes la preuve de votre amour, osa dire Scott.

\- Une question me trotte en tête. Si tu portes son enfant, les autres avec leurs super pouvoirs de loup-loup, ils n'auraient pas du sentir un truc ou l'entendre ? fit Stiles.

\- Un petit détour chez Deaton durant la nuit, maugréa Theo. Une potion pour les battements et une lotion pour l'odeur. Personne n'y a rien vu, c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis enceint. Deaton a vite suspecté mon état, c'est lui que me l'a fait comprendre.

Ce n'était pas le summum de l'humiliation mais la ressemblance était ironique.

\- Personne en effet.

Theo sortit une fiole et l'avala d'un seul coup. Un court instant plus tard, Scott releva aussitôt les yeux vers le ventre de la chimère. Cela suffit à Stiles pour comprendre que son meilleur ami entendait les battements du bébé. Minuscules mais preuves de vies, un sourire sincère se peint sur le visage du jeune homme latino.

\- Hayden est morte il y a même pas une semaine et il est dépressif. Il cache sa nature de loup-garou, sa bisexualité à sa famille alors que ferait-il avec un gosse alors qu'il a dix-huit ans et qu'il doit faire des études loin de Beacon Hills ? Il a toute une vie devant lui et autre chose que moi et élever un enfant.

\- C'est ton choix, concéda Stiles. Mais nous, on va pas t'abandonner pour cette raison.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, on va te trouver un alibi pour que tu quittes la ville sans que tout le monde te déteste. Je suppose que tu te charges de Liam ? Sans aller droit au but ?

\- Je lui ai laissé un mot lui disait que j'avais besoin de recul et faire une rédemption totale.

\- Parfait, je fais te donner une vraie mission qui matche avec cette version, tu acceptes ? demanda Scott.

\- Oui, dis-moi.

\- Tu vas agir comme représentant de la meute en dehors de la ville. Je pensais devoir demander à Mason et Corey de le faire mais voilà... Tu devras surveiller les mouvements des chasseurs et venir en aide aux meutes dans le besoin jusqu'à ce que la grossesse ne t'empêche de travailler.

\- Faudra nous parler des évolutions des missions mais aussi de toi, on sera obligé de remettre Deaton dans la confidence pour... tu sais quoi... la naissance, il faudra que tu ne sois pas seul et ne me dis pas que tu vas te débrouiller tout seul, on sera là pour te soutenir. Ce que tu fais, c'est courageux et rude. Tu mérites un coup de main, lui dit Stiles avec un air gentil.

\- Pourquoi accepter que je parte ?

\- Liam est faible, il aura du mal à gérer tout cela. Mais n'oublie pas que cet enfant mérite de connaitre la vérité, je vois que tu as mûri en voulant le protéger. Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu le veuilles.

\- Il ou elle le saura, je promets. Je pense que Liam en est pour beaucoup, je ne peux le nier, murmura Theo.

\- Bien, tu peux compter sur Stiles et moi.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, ne jamais revenir en ville ? questionna malgré tout Stiles.

\- Je sais pas, pour le moment, je vais vivre jour par jour en espérant ne pas me faire tuer.

\- Viens-là, fit Scott en faisant signe à la chimère.

Les trois jeunes se prirent dans les bras, une histoire de confiance et d'amitié retrouvée débutait.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Il a été particulièrement compliqué à écrire, je ne savais pas comment poser cette scène qui est quand même importante dans la fic. Dites-moi ce que je dois améliorer, ce que vous avez aimé ? **

**A mercredi prochain**

**PlumedeSorbier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Le sixième chapitre est là, les retrouvailles sont enfin arrivées mais que va-t-il se passer ? **

**Merci à Weasly pour ton commentaire. **

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 6: Retrouvailles **

Alors que Scott et Stiles s'occupaient avec grand plaisir de la petite Aria et parlaient un peu entre eux deux de comment allait se passer les retrouvailles entre la chimère et le reste de la meute après tant d'années, Liam fût surpris en découvrant Theo assis sur le capot de sa voiture juste devant son bureau. C'était son heure de pause mais il avait préféré rester dedans pour avancer ses articles. Le voir en vrai, le voir après ses années et de le trouver toujours aussi méchamment beau après avoir son départ précipité le tourmenta encore plus. Il avala de travers son café et manqua de s'étouffer quand il vit que la chimère lui faisait signe de venir vers lui pour parler.

Liam respira profondément, attrapa sa veste après une dizaine de secondes de réflexion et quitta son lieu de travail pour se retrouver en pleine rue et à quelques pas de la personne qui était autrefois la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Son coeur rata un battement à la vue de la chimère semblant avoir pris en maturité mais gardant un air de jeune malgré la trentaine qui s'approchait doucement. Liam déglutit et s'approcha pas à pas vers Theo.

\- J'étais sûr de t'avoir vu ce matin, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici après sept années d'absence ?

Le ton était catégoriquement froid, Theo y était préparé et garda une attitude calme. Il ne voulait pas d'embrouilles dès le début.

\- Je suis de retour pour de bon. Je vais m'installer ici, je devais te parler personnellement avant que la meute entière ne l'apprenne.

-Pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise, je présume ? ricana le loup-garou blond.

\- Exactement, fit la chimère. Tu veux bien discuter avec moi ? Je pense que tu mérites des réponses, tu en as droit.

\- Je crois surtout que tu m'as lâché quand j'avais besoin de toi, rétorqua Liam en le fusillant du regard, bras croisés.

\- Tu as surtout dit à Hayden que tu l'aimais, sortit durement Theo, droit au but.

Liam se figea, la respiration coupée par le choc. Il ne croyait pas que ce jour-là, quelqu'un l'avait entendu le dire à la jeune femme. Theo arqua un sourcil, sans paraître arrogant, il savait juste que Liam ne pouvait pas nier ce fait.

\- Tu y étais ?

\- Oui.

\- Et puis, pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

\- J'y répondrai seulement attabler à un endroit tranquille. Mais la question la plus importante est: l'aimais-tu quand tu étais avec moi?

Coupable, Liam se mordit la lèvre et finit par accepter d'aller au café en face de son bureau pour parler. Lors du trajet de quelques mètres, aucun ne dit un mot. Theo regardait de temps en temps le journaliste qu'il aimait encore malgré les années et la distance. Il avait grandi, mûri et une légère barbe de trois jours le rendant vraiment adorable. Ses étaient toujours aussi perçants, sa carrure se démarquait davantage que par le passé. Son état surnaturel y était pour beaucoup mais Theo trouvait Liam magnifique. Il n'allait pas le lui dire, c'était trop rapide ou bien Liam l'aurait mal pris.

Les deux s'assirent et Theo commanda à boire alors que Liam prit de quoi manger rapidement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

\- Direct, fit Theo, content d'aller droit droit au but. Je peux te comprendre.

\- Oui, je veux pas rester vingt ans à parler avec toi.

\- Pourtant, je vais revenir dans la meute même si cela ne te plait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas comment Scott et Stiles ont fait pour te passer des missions, surtout durant sept ans. Tout le monde te détestait quand tu es parti et les deux t'ont défendu.

\- Ils avaient compris que je ne vous trahissais pas mais que je voulais m'éloigner de mes erreurs.

\- Tu parles de moi ? entreprit le loup en espérant que ce n'était pas le cas.

Theo remarqua une légère inquiétude venant de Liam, il sourit en y pensant. Il répondit par la négative, ressentit aussitôt un soulagement chez le loup-garou. La chimère n'osa pas rajouter d'autres choses sinon Liam aurait su qu'il cachait un peu plus. Le calme provisoire qui venait de naître entre eux allait subitement disparaître si Theo en disait plus.

\- Tu m'as laissé seul quand j'avais besoin de toi, tu es parti pendant sept ans et tu te ramènes comme de rien ?

\- Je communiquais avec Stiles et Scott, je ne suis pas non plus un inconnu donc ne parles pas comme un idiot ! J'avais mes raisons et je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis pour savoir si je me suis comporté comme un con ou pas, dit durement la chimère.

Liam fit une grimace à ces mots, il ne voulait pas trop le questionner mais cela se voyait que la chimère cachait quelque chose et qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Liam n'était plus avec Theo, par la faute de ce dernier justement, donc sa vie ne le regardait plus mais la curiosité était un vilain défaut que Liam avait encore.

\- Il y a une réunion de meute ce soir. Stiles et Scott m'ont dit de venir pour ma réintégration à part entière, j'aurai des choses à dire, autant à toi que les autres.

\- Tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ?

\- Pour que tu m'évites tout le long de ta vie ? rit Theo.

\- Possible, grinça le blond.

\- Je ne veux pas de conflits entre nous, répondit sincèrement la chimère. Viens à la réunion, c'est vraiment important. Tu comprendras vraiment seulement si tu biens.

\- Pourquoi ?

Liam voulait savoir la raison pour laquelle il devait venir se coltiner encore la compagnie de son ex totalement bizarre.

\- C'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire. A dire autant qu'à voir.

Ce furent les derniers mots de la chimère avant que cette dernière ne quitte le restaurant après avoir laissé du liquide sur la table. Liam avait pu sentir Theo devenir nerveux et inquiet, le jeune homme châtain était sous pression et cachait quelque chose. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Liam retourna travailler, distrait de temps en temps par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Mais il restait que le loup ne pouvait supprimer l'image de Theo de sa tête depuis leur tête à tête, il s'en voulait de ne pas le détester autant que voulu.

**Voilà pour ce mercredi, j'espère que cette confrontation vous a plu. Au début, je pensais mettre un plus de colère chez Liam mais je me suis dit qu'avec l'âge, il se serait moins agressif. Est-ce vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? **

**N'oubliez pas les commentaires, please. **

**A mercredi prochain **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à tous, je me fais un plaisir de vous écrire ce chapitre, qui amène quelques réponses au chapitre précédent. Merci pour ton commentaire Weasly. **

**Chapitre 7: Qui était l'élu**

**Retour dans le passé**

\- T'allais me prévenir quand qu'elle était de retour ? Tu voulais me le cacher, me prendre pour un con ? s'égosillait Theo sur son petit-ami.

La chimère avait découvert qu'Hayden était de retour à Beacon Hills le temps que les choses se calment avec les chasseurs. Le combat de l'hôpital datait d'une quinzaine de jours, beaucoup étaient redevenus "humains" mais d'autres continuaient de suivre le mouvement fait par Monroe. Theo avait vu la jeune fille entrer dans l'immeuble où se trouvait leur QG. Il avait voulu parler avec Liam de la grossesse qu'il venait de découvrir mais tout courage et envie cessèrent en trouvant l'ex de Liam à quelques mètres de lui.

Et désormais, il confrontait le jeune lycéen blond sur la venue de la chimère en ville. Il était frustré, colérique mais sûr d'une chose: la venue de la fille allait amener bien des complications dans son couple et cela allait retarder la nouvelle étrange et compliquée qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Je viens de l'apprendre, ne me crie pas dessus alors, réagit Liam en tournant en rond devant la chimère.

\- Tu crois que je vais te croire?

\- Je penserais pas que tu me crierais dessus pour ça, maugréa le loup.

\- Tu croyais quoi, que j'allai rester muet et ne rien faire ? Tu te rappelles que c'est ton ex ?

\- Ex que tu avais retourné contre moi avant ?

Theo contracta sa mâchoire, une haine puissante à l'intérieur de lui. Il déclara:

\- Il suffit qu'elle se la ramène pour que tout soit remis en doute, fantastique ! A quoi dois-je m'attendre ? Je suis sûr qu'elle ne sait rien pour nous, je me trompe ?

Liam baissa les yeux, Theo se raidit.

\- Bien sûr que tu n'as rien dit, tu voulais pas choquer ta chère copine. Elle t'aurait fait interner.

\- Je sais que tu es nerveux ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si Hayden te rajoute un stress, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Je veux pas me voiler la face, tu te retrouves coincer entre ton ex et moi. Ne nie pas, je ne suis pas un idiot doublé d'aveuglement.

Il venait de poser un ultimatum.

\- Theo...

La chimère lui dit qu'il devait sortir, le loup aurait voulu le rassurer mais il paraissait sécurisant de ne pas le contredire. Il le vit descendre les escaliers en vitesse. Liam était crispé de panique. Il était posé avec Theo et Hayden venait d'un seul coup le prenant de court et il perdait la tête. Il avait quand même vécu de grandes choses avec la fille hispanique mais d'autres avec Theo. Liam sentait que Theo cachait un truc. Avait-il peur qu'il le quitte pour elle ? Perdu, il frappa le mur de toutes ses forces.

Theo avait tout remis en doute, lui dire pour l'enfant mais aussi leur relation. Il évita longtemps Hayden et Liam, le loup voulait analyser le comportement de Theo mais rien qu'en sentait sa douleur lorsqu'il se tenait proche de la jeune femme, il se dit que cela allait être dur. Même les membres de la meute avait de la peine, ils n'auraient jamais pensé que Liam aurait commis la première erreur dans leur relation.

La chimère était en train de revoir les positions des chasseurs en ville avec Stiles et Scott. Soudain, il sentit une odeur de sang. Un regard vers Scott, plus aucun doute.

\- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Stiles en voyant leur tête inquiète.

\- Du sang, je sens du sang, répondit Scott.

\- Celui d'Hayden, fit Theo de manière neutre.

Les trois descendirent en bas, la chimère fut la première en bas. Il poussa la porte et sentit la présence de Liam. Ce dernier tentait de garder son calme, tenant dans ses bras le corps sanglant de la jeune femme à peine consciente. Le sang se mélangeait à une puissante odeur de panique, de tristesse et d'aconit tue-loup. Theo était paralysé en voyant Liam murmurant des mots à l'oreille d'Hayden. Alors qu'il digérait la scène, Stiles et Scott s'étaient rués vers les deux jeunes ados.

\- Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ! fit Stiles écoeuré par le sang qui affluait.

\- Des chasseurs. J'avais eu un message de sa part, j'ai pas tout de suite pensé que c'était urgent alors je suis venu un peu plus tard à l'heure de rendez-vous et je l'ai trouvée agonisante.

Scott et Stiles vinrent vers Liam alors que Theo restait en arrière-plan.

\- Scott, je ne sais pas quoi faire et je crois qu'on peut rien faire. Elle respire presque plus, on ne peut pas la mordre cette fois-ci. Dis-moi qu'on peut pas la sauver, dis-le moi !

Liam la déposa sur le sol, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et ça brisait le coeur de Theo. Liam ne le sentait pas mais Scott, si et cela rendait la situation encore plus intense.

\- C'est de l'aconit-antor, Liam...

\- Non, tu ne peux pas me dire ça, Scott! Dis-moi qu'on peut...

\- Liam, regarde-la ! Elle est déjà partie, si tu veux faire des adieux et fais-le maintenant, sortit Stiles en tirant Scott par la manche.

\- Hayden, fit le loup et assommé par la vision du corps meurtri de la jeune femme.

Scott et Stiles revinrent vers la chimère, cette dernière testait son self-control et Liam s'accroupit sur le corps de la jeune femme alors que Scott déglutit en s'en voulant de ne rien faire pour elle. Un peu plus tôt, il aurait pu faire quelque chose dans moins de deux minutes, Hayden serait morte et en rien ses pouvoirs ne pourraient la sortir de là, un Bêta ne survit pas à une dose d'aconit-antor. Il se revoyait avec Allison mourante dans ses bras, devait-il forcément se repasser une telle chose pour Liam ? Il aurait voulu éviter une telle douleur pour le jeune homme. C'était aussi son ex une personne importante dans sa vie. Theo ne supporta pas plus longtemps, ce qu'il voyait alors il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble quand il entendit un murmure de la parte de Liam:

\- Je t'aimerai toujours.

Theo sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux, il leva la tête en fermant les yeux la gorge serrée et les larmes montant aux yeux. Il avait sa réponse, il savait maintenant que Liam n'avait jamais oublié la jeune fille. Scott se sentait désolé et mal pour Theo, il voulut se tourner vers le jeune homme châtain mais Stiles qui sentait qu'un truc venait de se passer lui fit signe de ne rien faire.

Quand Theo entra dans l'immeuble, il entendit le dernier battement de la chimère hispanique et sentit toute la douleur physique que vivait le loup-garou. Theo essaya de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées, il devait s'en aller, il devait partir, il ne supportera plus de voir Liam. Il avait pris la décision: il quittait la ville mais devait tout dire à Scott et Stiles. Après toutes les trahisons qu'il avait commises, il ne voulait pas partir en traître.

**Voici pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**A mercredi prochain. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde, vous survivez à cette canicule ? J'espère que oui. Voici le grand meeting entre la meute et Theo, j'espère que le chapitre plaira et n'hésitez pas de commenter, ça me fera plaisir.**

**Merci à ****lesaccrosdelamerceri pour ton commentaire. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 8: Retour dans l'équipe **

Il était tard, Theo avait réussi à filer au cabinet de Deaton juste avant l'heure de fermeture pour qu'il garde Aria le temps de la réunion avec les membres de la meute. Le vétérinaire avait été mis au courant par Scott du retour de la chimère et de la petite. La jeune fille avait déjà rencontré deux trois fois le patron de Scott par le passé et était ravie de voir où il travaillait et tous les "habitants" de son cabinet. Il avait pris au passage une des fioles qu'il avait usées il y a des années pour ne pas détecter ses battements cardiaques.

Theo était venu à l'avance au loft, stressé au max. Il discuta un moment avec les deux jeunes hommes pour trouver la meilleure manière de s'expliquer sur son retour en ville sans tout expliquer d'un seul coup. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que Liam ait déjà cafté à Malia et Lydia ou Mason et son petit ami. Scott essaya de le rassurer le plus possible. Le chef de meute avait toujours mis les points sur les i avec les membres pour que aucun, même Liam, ne le déteste pour son départ. Stiles avait préféré éviter de commenter son meilleur ami pour ne pas se faire étriper par Theo, il n'aurait jamais le même niveau d'humour.

Quand la porte du loft s'ouvrit, la chimère était assise de dos et Scott avec Stiles se tenaient debout devant lui. Les trois étaient silencieux depuis un moment.

\- J'étais sûr que j'avais senti du coyote, s'exclama choquée Malia.

\- Theo ? fut la seule phrase de la part de la Banshee alors que Liam restait en retrait, impassible.

Malia fusilla le jeune homme quand il se leva à son tour pour se mettre face à eux. Mason et Corey ne revenant que le lendemain, les trois étaient les seuls membres de la meute en plus de Stiles et Scott à être en ville. Lydia, la plus polie, lui tendit un sourire et lui serra la main. Elle sentait quelque chose de changé chez lui et la rousse ne manqua pas de critiquer son mari de lui avoir caché une telle chose.

Malia et Lydia avaient été là pour Liam quand Theo était parti mais la rouquine était plus conciliante malgré le fait que Liam se sente mal de sa présence. Malia resta postée proche du loup-garou telle une barrière de protection. Liam réagit en lui apprenant qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu les deux.

\- Tête à tête ? répéta Lydia, curieuse.

\- On a eu une courte discussion sur son départ et son retour en ville, souffla Liam les bras croisés.

\- Tu vas nous faire la même chose ? Pourquoi revenir en ville et dans la meute ?

\- Il ne l'a jamais quittée, remarqua Stiles. Il est parti agir pour la meute.

\- Si tu le vois de cette manière...

Theo s'avança vers la table, les autres le suivirent et avec un accord de Scott, la chimère déclara:

\- Stiles a raison, je fais toujours parti de la meute. En tout cas, à mon avis. On m'a donné des missions, je les ai toutes faites. Mais aujourd'hui, je me pose à Beacon Hills et il se trouve que j'ai besoin de vous pour un service.

\- Tu rigoles ? fit Malia avant que Liam n'ouvre la bouche. Pourquoi on accepterai ?

\- Malia, contra Scott.

Elle leva les yeux en grognant.

\- J'ai besoin de votre protection pour ma fille.

La bombe était lâchée, tous le regardèrent ahuris sauf deux personnes. Lydia sourit un peu en pensant à son propre enfant. Malia chercha à voir si c'était un mensonge. Liam était le plus sur le cul, bouche grande ouverte et yeux exorbités. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Theo ait une vie de famille et des enfants. Surtout qu'il pensait qu'il n'aimait que les gars, ses nerfs étaient encore à vifs. Il avait besoin de réponses et vite.

\- Enfin, ma fille, pas biologique, ajouta Theo.

L'incompréhension totale régnait dans la pièce, le jeune loup était un peu rassuré mais la suite le toucha:

\- C'est la fille d'une femme que j'ai aidé pour la meute de son mari. C'était une louve et elle est morte en donnant la vie à la petite. Je l'ai pris son aile vue que son père, un hybride avait été tué par des chasseurs peu avant que je vienne en ville. Elle a des pouvoirs que j'essaie encore de comprendre mais les plus importants sont que quand elle touche une personne, elle peut vous montrer un souvenir qu'elle a vécu. Cette petite n'est pas en sécurité dans la région où on était alors on est venu ici car vous sécurisez la ville. Elle doit aller à l'école alors c'est justement le moment pour se poser après toutes ses années de voyage.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Lydia.

\- Aria, lui répondit Theo avec un timide sourire. Elle est avec Deaton pour le moment mais je vous la présenterai demain sori.

\- Vous le saviez? questionna Malia à Scott et Stiles.

\- Ne mettez pas la faute sur eux, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de l'aide pour le début. Si je pouvais me permettre de la protéger tout en continuant les missions, réagit la chimère.

\- Désolé mais pour Aria, on est Tonton Scott et Tonton Stiles, finit par dire l'hyperactif avec fierté.

\- Stiles, s'offensa Lydia. Je pensais pas que tu pouvais autant me cacher des choses.

\- Désolé, Theo avait demandé que personne ne sache. Il ne voulait pas être embêté pour ça, se défendit l'humain.

Lydia soupira et finit par dire à la chimère:

\- Je suis sûr que tu es un bon père, je le vois. Je me réjouis de la voir.

\- Et à trois ans, elle savait déjà comment tuer des gens ? tiqua Malia.

Même Liam était choqué par les mots de la petite-amie de Scott.

\- Ne sois pas si rude avec lui, fit Scott. On parle d'une petite fille et Theo n'est plus le même.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, je ne l'aime pas.

\- On avait compris, ajouta Stiles. Mais moi, je lui accorde notre protection. Cette petite autant que Theo font partie des nôtres.

\- Sans notre avis ? s'écria Malia. On compte pour des prunes ou quoi ?

\- Non mais vous vous souvenez qu'on parle d'une gamine de six ans ? ne manqua pas de noter Scott. Elle mérite d'être protégée.

\- Aria connait le surnaturel ? demanda Lydia en posant une main sur son ventre arrondi.

\- Oui, elle sait tout de tout le monde et sait que tu attends un enfant.

La rousse rougit, Theo avait vraiment mûri. Malia garda pour elle son opinion sur le fait que la petite sache tout de tout le monde; son père n'était pas un saint ! Liam décida de rester en retrait pour ensuite aller parler avec Scott et Stiles un peu plus loin sous le regard de la chimère.

**End. Du chapitre, je rassure. Vous avez tous pensé qu'il allait tout dire ? Que sa fille était vraiment la sienne ? Ou un mensonge paraissait évident ? Q'attendre de la suite maintenant qu'il est vraiment de retour en ville ? Le futur chapitre est centré sur une discussion entre Stiles, Scott et Theo mais aussi une petite confrontation THEO-LIAM... **

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut à tout le monde, comment vous allez ? Merci à tous les anonymes, lecteurs silencieux qui lisent et qui aiment peut-être ce que je fais. Vous devriez commenter de temps en temps, je vois bien les chiffres dans les stats. Je dis juste ça sans vouloir vous forcer, vos avis me seraient utiles pour m'améliorer au fil du temps. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 9: Tu vas me mentir combien de temps**

La réunion venait de prendre fin, Theo était le premier à quitter les lieux et semblait même vouloir éviter Liam ce qui arrangeait ce dernier. Malia le surveilla jusqu'à ce que Stiles la tire loin de lui pour discuter avec Lydia et lui de comment intégrer la petite dans la meute. Liam finit par se trouver seul contre Scott. Stiles sentait les problèmes arriver vint vers eux. Le jeune alpha voyait et sentait que que le jeune lycanthrope était en colère. Il allait s'exprimer durement sur Theo et sa venue. Stiles peinait à savoir si pour une fois, il devait intervenir.

\- Vous lui parliez personnellement !

Ce fut sa première parole, pas une question mais une affirmation.

\- Sérieux ? Il était parti comme ça, un petit mot et vous qui décidez de lui donner des missions par distance mais Theo est de retour et vous, Stiles et toi, vous lui parlez comme un pote de lycée. Alors excusez-moi si je galère à comprendre. On parle de mon ex mais aussi d'une personne qui vous a fait personnellement du mal il y a presque dix ans.

\- C'est du passé justement et Theo a fait de bonnes actions ces dernières années. Même si vous ne l'avez pas vu, il a rendu service à de nombreuses personnes, fit Stiles en venant vers Liam, bras croisés.

\- Et puis ? Vous saviez pour sa fille ? Enfin, sa fille adoptive si on veut le faire correctement, précisa le journaliste. Après Hayden, j'ai galéré à tomber amoureux. Theo est revenu et j'y ai cru. Son départ m'a crevé et tu as été le premier à être là pour moi. Malgré le fait que tu l'ais laissé partir, tu m'as toujours dit que je trouverai une personne pour moi et j'ai tant voulu le retour de Theo. Mais il a une vie désormais, une famille. Le pire dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas qu'il soit entre guillemets père mais que tu m'ailles cacher une telle info sur lui. Je ne te comprends pas, t'es pas censé veiller sur nous ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir le moment où s'est arrivé et pas des années plus tard, histoire de me préparer personnellement à cette rencontre.

Le loup était agité, sa mâchoire se serrait violemment à chacune de ses paroles. Ses jointures se blanchissent de plus en plus mais heureusement pour lui, il réussissait depuis des années à garder le contrôle et ne pas se muter en loup-garou à chaque crise de colère.

Mais il restait tout de même qu'en dehors de la haine que répandait Liam, l'ancien lycéen et joueur de lacrosse devenait rouge et transpirait de plus en plus vite. Scott essaya de s'approcher de lui de quelques pas pour s'excuser de lui avoir cacher tout ça sur la chimère mais Liam le repoussa du bras et recula d'un pas en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Encore heureux qu'il soit venu me parler avant, je lui aurai sauté à la gorge.

\- Liam, il faut que tu te calmes. Crois-moi ou pas, je peux comprendre ta panique et ton mal-être mais au fond, Theo n'allait pas passer sa vie à surveiller l'Etat pour nous. Surtout avec une petite fille avec lui. Et je ne pensais pas qu'après sept années, tu lui en veuilles autant. Il n'est pas totalement parti pour rien, souviens-toi.

Le blond rechigna puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le contredire sur ce fait.

\- Je sais que tu me mens, que tu caches une info autre que celle que tu m'as cachée, je ne veux pas te forcer la main mais si ça concerne Theo, dis-le-moi ou fais-le moi comprendre.

\- Va le voir, ce n'est pas à moi de parler pour lui, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, fit Scott en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je veux que ton bien. Et n'essaie pas d'amadouer Stiles, il pense comme moi.

L'hyperactif confirma de la tête.

\- Je le sais, murmura Liam. Je suis désolé de me fâcher comme cela avec toi mais le revoir, tu connais pas ma douleur...

Scott ne voulait pas répondre qu'il pouvait la ressentir malgré tout. Il l'accompagna vers la porte en lui souhaitant bonne chance après avoir filé son numéro de téléphone. Liam quitta l'appartement, stressé et pensif des dernières pensées de y avait clairement un truc louche que Liam ne voyait pas et pourtant c'était probablement devant ses yeux. Il descendit rapidement les marches et une fois au parking, il écrit un bref message à la chimère en lui demandant de parler mais alors qu'il allait l'envoyer, il ressentit une présence dans son dos. Il se tourna et Theo se tenait derrière lui.

\- T'étais pas censé être parti depuis un bail ? grailla le blond.

\- Tu vois que bien non. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, tu m'as évité tout le long de la réunion.

\- Tu fais celui qui es étonné mais au fond, ma réaction est plutôt logique, expliqua Liam sur un ton glacial. Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allai sauter de joie en apprenant que tu avais réussi enfin à te comporter comme un adulte responsable ?

\- Je sais que c'est compliqué mais c'est vrai.

Liam baissa le regard un court instant avant de répondre:

\- Donc elle s'appelle Aria ?

Il ressentit une légère odeur de panique venant de la chimère. Il devait se sentir mal malgré tout, pensa donc le loup-garou. Theo commença à s'inquiéter de ce qu'avait pu dire Scott ou Stiles quand il était mais de toute manière, si Liam avait su la vérité, il ne se comporterait pas de cette façon. Il était flippé que sa potion n'agisse pas à ce point de panique, il sentait son coeur se serrer et battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. La chimère hoche de la tête.

\- Officiellement, c'est Aria Raeken.

C'est au tour de Liam de se sentir oppressé, il avait toujours imaginé que dans un des meilleurs schémas au monde, il aurai adopté un ou des enfants avec Theo. Dans un de ses rêves les plus fous évidemment.

\- Scott et Stiles savaient pour son existence mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. C'est toi qui le leur as demandé de me cacher Aria ? questionna de but en blanc le jeune journaliste.

\- Oui, fit Theo. C'est ce que j'ai fait.

C'est la vérité en plus. Cela restait difficile puisque plus ils allaient parler de la petite, plus Theo allait se sentir mal et triste de lui avoir caché son existence. Liam le sentit et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en serrant les dents. Il ne voulait pas de dispute, pourtant il faisait preuve d'un gros self-control pour pas péter les plombs. Il resta focus sur leur ancien lien et cela bloqua sa haine. Alors il usa donc de mots et non pas de gestes brusques:

\- Vous me prenez tous pour un idiot ? Je sais que vous me cachez un truc et je me ferais un plaisir de le découvrir. Peu importe ce que c'est. Je pensais que tu serais plus sincère et honnête avec moi que Scott ou Stiles vu... notre passif mais je me suis trompé à ce que je vois, siffla Liam en quittant la chimère, un regard blessé.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Liam...

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et bientôt, le châtain se retrouva tout seul devant l'immeuble des Hale.

**Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. **

**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tout le monde, désolé pour ma publication un peu tardive comparée à mes habitudes. J'espère que ce chapitre saura à votre goût, bonne lecture. **

**J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 10: Aria Raeken**

Theo était nerveux, et c'était un euphémisme pour une telle situation. Enfin, celle qui allait se produire dans quelques secondes. Aria et lui se tenaient la main devant l'immeuble où le KG de la meute était logé. La petite fille était contente à la limite du possible et du vivable pour son paternel. Aria avait sauté de joie en voyant son père arriver à la clinique après la réunion, elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire avec Deaton. Ses yeux étaient aussi pétillants qu'un millier de lucioles, cela avait rassuré Theo de la voir aussi heureuse. Deaton avait été ravi de l'aider et il pourrait très bien venir de temps en temps avec l'enfant pour voir les animaux. Theo avait remercié Deaton et était reparti avec Aria pour aller discuter de ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et pour dormir. Dormir était plus pour la petite que pour la chimère, lui aurait droit à une nuit blanche.

Il était environ dix-neuf heures quand la chimère se pointa au loft avec Aria. Elle sautillait dans tous les sens et blablatait de tout et de rien tel Stilinski au lycée. A ce moment, Theo regretta d'avoir laissé le fils du Shérif avoir fait parti de l'éducation de la petite. Il allait avoir droit à une deuxième hyperactive.

Il n'aurait pas aimé ajouter à liste le fait qu'elle soit atteinte de TEI, héritage bien entendu qu'il aurait préféré ne pas trouver chez Aria. Déjà qu'être d'un blond cendré comme Liam lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, d'avoir des gènes de loup-garou, adoré l'Histoire, il avait fallu que la petite ait le même trouble que Liam. Mais heureusement, les fois où Aria se montrait colérique et violente se faisait rares au bonheur de la chimère. Elle était encore petite mais cela deviendra compliqué à cacher et à vivre au fil des années autant pour elle que pour lui. La chimère avait réussi à lui éviter de prendre des médicaments tels que des anti-dépresseurs puisque son mantra ou celui de Liam plutôt: le soleil, la lune et la vérité semblaient fonctionner.

Le jeune homme châtain observa une dernière fois Aria et son magnifique sourire qui fera même fondre Malia, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et quand il leva les yeux, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Mason, Corey et Liam se trouvaient en face de lui. Un grand bond dans sa poitrine se fit quand il croisa le regard bleu océan du loup-garou blond. Ce dernier avait les yeux fixés sur Aria. Comme tout le monde en vérité, bien que Scott et Stiles la connaissent déjà.

\- Elle est trop chou, entendit Theo de la part de Mason.

Le petit-ami de Corey et ce dernier avaient été mis au courant par Liam dès leur arrivée en ville, les deux étaient suspicieux du retour de la chimère et curieux de rencontrer cette petite qui allait débarquer dans leur meute.

\- Elle est tout petite, sourit Lydia qui fût la première à s'approcher des nouveaux venus.

Scott et Stiles la suivirent et allèrent saluer la chimère et Aria. Lydia se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant et lui tendit la main en se présentant:

\- Je m'appelle Lydia, je suis contente de te rencontrer enfin Aria.

La petite lui montra son plus beau sourire et lâcha la main de Theo pour serrer celle de la jeune femme. La chimère jeta un vif coup d'oeil à Liam mais ce dernier ne démontrait aucun sentiment à l'extérieur, on aurait dit de la pierre.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes la copine de Tonton Stiles ! Celle qui a un bébé dans le ventre, rigola Aria.

Lydia se pinça les lèvres, sous le charme. Elle hocha de la tête et lui montra son ventre arrondi de six mois.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Une petite fille.

\- Vous êtes la banshee de la meute. Comment va s'appeler le bébé ? Je pourrais la voir ? Elle aura des pouvoirs aussi ? s'écria Aria, surexcité.

Lydia ouvrit les yeux face à toutes les questions bien curieuses de la petite. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un petit Stiles version fille, elle espéra un court instant que son bébé ne sera pas aussi actif. Elle regarda en biais son mari essayant de se cacher derrière son meilleur ami sachant très bien que cette part du comportement de la petite ne pouvait venir que de lui.

\- A ce que je vois, Tonton Stiles a beaucoup parlé.

\- Il le fait tout le temps, ajouta Aria. Alors un prénom ?

\- Ce n'est pas encore définitif mais je crois qu'on est sur le bon chemin. Et bien sûr que tu pourras la voir, Aria. Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs, disons que si elle n'en a pas, c'est peut-être mieux.

Elle échangea un regard tendre avec Stiles.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle sera super forte, elle sauvera des vies comme toi, réagit l'enfant.

Lydia fut touchée par les mots d'Aria et vit à quel point elle restait innocente malgré le fait qu'elle connaisse le monde surnaturel.

\- Bon, on nous présente aussi ? fit Mason du coin de la pièce avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, il y a Intense man, s'exclama Aria en venant vers le copain de Corey.

Tous observèrent Aria les grands yeux ouverts, Theo puisqu'il était le tuteur puis Stiles parce que c'était le seul et l'unique pour trouver un surnom pareil à Mason. L'hyperactif se mordit les lèvres, tout allait revenir sur lui. Il avait vraiment trop parlé et Aria avait une excellente mémoire.

\- Intense man ? Sérieux Stiles ? questionna Liam qui parlait pour la première fois.

\- Désolé, il le dit tout le temps. C'est ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux pour te décrire, Mason.

\- Pas grave, j'aime bien.

Mason serra la main de la petite et elle fit de même avec Corey étant surpris de l'énergie ressortant d'une si petite personne. Une hyperactive, merci Stiles ! Malia s'approcha à son tour, Theo aurait voulu rester proche de sa fille mais Scott l'y contraint du regard. La coyote-garou avait l'impression de voir un mélange d'elle petite et d'une inconnue. Les yeux bleus d'Aria la fixaient et son sourire aurait pu être contagieux si Malia n'était pas si suspicieuse à propos de Theo. La petite fille passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés et pencha la tête sur le côté en observant Malia.

\- Vous êtes le coyote, fit Aria. Vous avez sauvé Scott il y a des années, il allait être aveugle.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Le chef de meute se tourna vers s on frère de coeur mais il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas lui alors il fixa Theo. Il comprit que ce dernier avait tout fait pour que les gens apprécient la petite et qu'Aria apprécie tout le monde. Il n'avait parlé que des erreurs que lui avait commises et pas celles faites par les autres membres de la meute.

\- Tu es plutôt intelligente pour ton âge, réussit à dire la compagne de Scott. Je suis contente de te rencontrer.

Malia s'était montrée sincère et tous les loups-garous l'avaient senti. Quand le coyote crois les yeux de Theo, la chimère y vit un léger sourire sur le visage. Un signe qu'elle allait peut-être se montrer plus courtoise envers lui. Soudain, elle se tourna vers le dernier membre présent. Theo retint son souffle lorsque sa fille se mit en face de Liam. Le blond l'observait de haut et bras croisés, semblant être menaçant pour Aria. Scott aurait voulu lui demander d'arrêter de se comporter ainsi mais Aria avait parlé avant lui:

\- Vous êtes Dunabr.

Ses mots simples avaient été dit plus froidement qu'avec n'importe qui dans la pièce. Theo ne s'attendait pas à ce que la petite parle ainsi à Liam, même si elle avait compris que le blond avait été le coupable pour le malheur de la chimère.

\- Oui, c'est ça, fit le loup.

\- Vous êtes un loup-garou aussi.

\- Comme toi, répondit-il en fixant avec attention la petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus.

Ses iris l'hypnotisaient, il semblait les avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Oui, papa me dit que j'ai des pouvoirs particuliers. Mais ce n'est pas facile de les contrôler, raconta Aria comme si elle discutait avec un ami.

Liam sentit son pouls battre deux fois plus vite lorsque la petite appela Theo papa. Sa facilité à converser avec Liam étonna le reste de la meute, elle ne serra pas la main du loup pour autant. Elle mettait plus de réserve avec lui.

\- Tu peux montrer des souvenirs, on nous l'a dit. Je connais cette sensation de perdre le contrôle ou ne pas savoir quoi faire mes pouvoirs. C'était comme ça lorsque Scott m'a mordu mais avec le temps, j'ai réussi.

\- Tu avais trouvé un ancrage, sourit Aria. Ou un mantra ?

Liam eut le coeur pressé en l'entendant. Elle devait sûrement ignorer certaines choses parce qu'elle l'avait dit si facilement et si innocemment qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire pour le blesser. Theo eut le coeur qui battait de plus en plus vite, sa fille avait compris plus de choses qu'il n'avait cru.

\- En effet, j'ai eu une ancre, confirma Liam. J'ai eu plusieurs mantras aussi.

\- Papa m'a aussi dit d'avoir un mantra pour gérer mes pulsions.

Theo se sentit mal lorsque Liam expliqua qu'il avait eu une ancre. C'était lui, c'était du passé. Il sentit que Liam tentait de contrôler sa respiration et ses battements cardiaques. Le blond fronça les sourcils, le teint pâle et demanda d'une voix étranglée mais tout juste dissimulée:

\- Des pulsions ?

Theo se vit obliger d'intervenir sinon Aria allait dire qu'elle était TEI et là, tout le monde allait se douter de quelque chose. Il s'avança vers sa fille et expliqua comme il put sans être suspect:

\- Lors des pleines Lunes, c'est compliqué avec ces pouvoirs et surtout que parfois, on ne trouvait pas trop d'endroits tranquilles où elle puisse muter sans faire trop de bruit ou le faire calmement. Il lui arrive aussi de croiser des chasseurs et elle aura bien envie de les attaquer mais elle se retient grâce au mantra que je lui ai appris.

Liam passa de la petite à Theo, il voyait son ex se montrer plus que paternel et bons envers Aria et cette version de la chimère était des plus étonnantes. C'était comme une toute autre personne qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Des chasseurs ? s'intrigua Mason. Vous en avez vu beaucoup, ils savent pour elle ?

Theo se tourna vers le jeune homme.

\- Oui, parfois pour s'approcher des meutes en danger. Ils nous arrivent de devoir les suivre et elle - en pointant Aria - adorait les insulter dans leur dos et de sortir ses griffes en imitant des attaques. Mais aucun chasseur de l'Etat ne sait pour elle, j'ai veillé à ce que personne ne sache pour son existence.

Scott et Stiles rigolèrent à l'anecdote citée par Theo, elle était tellement similaire à Liam que les autres devaient quand même se poser des questions. Ce fut justement le cas de Lydia qui continuait de regarder Aria et ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son énergie. Elle faisait des crises de colère, détestait les chasseurs, avait dû franc-parler bien que Stiles y fût pour quelque chose, cela semblait naturel chez la petite fille. Elle ressemblait tellement à Liam en petite fille mais le regard était celui d'une autre personne. Lydia se tut et analysa alors la chimère pour essayer d'en découvrir davantage.

\- Elle a vraiment fait ça ? s'étonna Mason. Je t'adore, ma puce !

Aria éclata de rire alors que Corey réprimandait son petit-ami.

\- C'est quoi ton mantra ? demanda tout de même la petite louve.

D'un seul coup, Liam sentit quelque chose chez Theo qui l'intrigua. Il sentait que le jeune homme s'inquiétait et son corps devenait dur comme de la roche. Le risque que la chimère lui ai appris son mantra était évident.

\- Trois choses ne peuvent restées bien longtemps: le soleil, la lune et la vérité, énonça Liam voulant éviter le regard de la chimère.

Scott et Stiles savant que c'était aussi celui de la petite observèrent avec inquiétude Theo. Ce dernier avait du mal à rester immobile, Scott sentait que justement que la chimère faisait preuve de son mantra dans sa tête.

\- Papa m'avait compté celui-là une fois. J'utilise surtout celui des Hale: Alpha, Bêta, Omega.

Sa réponse surprit les trois compères ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue chez Malia et Liam. Theo était de plus en plus étonné par sa petite chérie et de comment elle pouvait le sauver avec génie. Mais le pire était qu'elle ne mentait pas vraiment. Aria utilisait bien sûr le premier mais elle usait de celle dicté par Derek à Scott puis Liam par le passé.

\- Bon, vu l'heure, je crois qu'on va rentrer, fit Theo en lui souriant gentiment.

\- D'accord, lui répondit la petite avant de revenir vers Liam pour lui tendre en fin de compte la main. Au revoir.

Liam lui serra la main mais lorsque sa chair toucha celle de la petite, il fut comme électrocuté. Il sentit quelque de bizarre lui arriver, se propager à l'intérieur de lui comme une vague douce et chaude de courant électrique remonter jusqu'à sa tête. Soudain, il eut comme une vision: Liam découvrait un Theo pus jeune et très pâle, presque maladif dans une pièce qu'il reconnaissait comme étant une chambre de motel. La chimère tournait dans tous les sens, une main sur le ventre et une autre sur son front en sueur. Soudain, le Theo de la vision ouvrit grands les yeux, courut dans une autre pièce et eut juste d'ouvrir la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir, à genoux et une main retenant des cheveux devant ses yeux.

Il vomit deux fois avant de se laisser sur le carrelage, le visage livide et les yeux sans expression. Une main faible et tremblante chercha quelque chose dans une poche de sa veste et la chimère y sortit un téléphone. Theo soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et prit son courage pour taper un numéro. D'après ce que Liam pouvait voir, c'était passé deux jours avant al mort d'Hayden. C'était la date marquée sur le téléphone de Theo, le destinataire du message était Deaton. Le message se résumait en quelques mots: de plus en plus de douleurs, besoin d'aide. Les dernières choses de la vision furent Theo plongeant la tête dans les toilettes pour vomir entre deux larmes et crises de rage.

Sa vue revint comme avant et il comprit que la vision n'avait duré qu'une poignée de seconde. Il vit la petite prendre la main de la chimère pour partir du loft. Liam ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. La vision d'Aria se passait bien avant la naissance de cette dernière. Il entendit derrière lui Mason, Corey et Malia dirent adieu puis Lydia la prendre dans ses bras avant de la passer à Stiles qui lui fit des chatouilles. Scott lui sourit et Stiles raccompagna les deux vers la porte.

Une fois, seuls, les autres ne purent nier qu'elle était adorable et que Theo avait changé. Scott leur apprit qu'il laissait Theo et Aria s'installer au loft vu l'absence des Hale. La petite vivrait dans un endroit stable.

\- Ils seront aussi déjà sur place pour les réunions de meute, ajouta Stiles. Liam, tout va bien ?

Le concerné se retourna et fit comme de rien, il hocha de la tête et dit qu'il allait devoir rentrer chez lui. Scott comprit qu'il ne devait pas creuser et le loup blond garda pour lui ce que la petite lui avait montré. Il pensa à un accident vu qu'elle ne semblait pas s'en être rendue quitta le loft vite et lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Malia l'observant par la fenêtre, se tourna vers le reste de la meute :

\- Vous m'expliquez ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Je suis la seule à avoir vu une mini Liam avec la caractère de Stiles et Theo en même temps ?

Mason et Corey ne nièrent pas ce fait, Scott et Stiles échangèrent un vif regard: ils allaient devoir sauver la mise. Lydia était de l'avis des deux premiers, avec plus de réserve.

\- Nous ne savions pas à quoi ressemblait la mère, elle était peut-être blonde ? Mais pour ce qui est du caractère, soyez fier de voir en elle un peu de moi, elle aura du génie cette fille ! déclara Stiles en bombant le torse sous les rires des autres.

\- Sa maladresse et son sarcasme en prime, jura Scott en passant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Je crois juste que Theo a laissé son amour pour Liam transparaître en Aria et que Stiles s'est amusé à museler Aria à sa manière, hein, bro ?

Stiles bouda mais finit par dire que c'était vrai.

\- Tu vas déjà avoir un bébé, pense à celui-ci en premier, fit Malia sur le ton de l'évidence.

Lydia secoua la tête en se retenant de rire à la tête de son mari essayant de s'expliquer. Au moins, Stiles avait déjà eu une expérience avec un enfant et cela la rassurait.

\- On se voit demain, fit Scott. Attention en rentrant.

Ils partirent ensemble et se séparèrent sur le parking. Malia, Mason, Corey n'oublièrent pas pour autant ce qu'ils pensaient de la petite fille.

**Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, non ? J'espère que cette rencontre est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Le prochain chapitre "Pas seulement les chiffres" démontre une autre confrontation entre Liam et Theo. La fin du chapitre annonce un grand cliffhanger, je vous préviens. **

**A mercredi prochain ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde. Voici le futur chapitre du jour, n'hésitez pas à commenter. **

**Bonne lecture **

**PlumdeSorbier**

**Chapitre 11: Pas seulement les chiffres**

Le lendemain matin, Liam se retrouva avec une tête de déterré n'ayant pas dormi plus de cinq heures. Il s'était levé bien avant Mason et Corey, trop de choses qui tournaient en rond dans son cerveau ne lui permettaient de dormir. Avant que le soleil ne se lève, Liam s'était déjà attablé avec des tonnes de notes autour de lui, une tasse de café à moitié vide. La deuxième déjà. Le loup n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que la petite Aria qu'il avait vu la veille. Quand ses colocs arrivèrent pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, il était calmement posé devant la télé à zapper, toutes ses notes classées dans sa sacoche de travail.

Une fois arrivé au bureau, il finit par briser une énième barrière et envoya mains tremblantes un message à la chimère brune. C'en devenait inévitable de parler avec Theo. Son alpha, Stiles et le jeune homme châtain lui cachaient des choses et Liam savait très bien que les deux premiers ne diraient mots donc cela retombait sur la chimère.

**Theo, on doit se voir. Midi devant mon bureau. Si tu ne viens pas, je saurai où te trouver.**

Une fois envoyé, le jeune journaliste délaissa son téléphone pour se mettre au travail. Il arriva à ne plus y penser tellement il était centré sur ses appels et ses sources. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone se mette à vibrer sur son bureau. Il leva aussitôt les yeux de ses recherches pour les déposer sur l'appareil, il ne réfléchit même pas avant de le prendre en mains pour regarder.

**OK, je serais là. Aria sera avec les filles au loft. **

Une réponse brève et Liam s'en contenta facilement. Et heureusement, la petite ne sera pas là pour cette discussion. Il lâcha à nouveau son téléphone jusqu'à son heure de pose. Il se sentait déjà nerveux quand il vêtit sa veste et sortit de son box pour prendre les escaliers. En chemin, il croisa ses deux amis qui allaient déjeuner avec quelques collègues de leur rubrique.

\- Hey, Liam ! Tu vas bien, tu trembles, l'informa Mason en venant vers lui.

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Theo pour lui parler, c'est ce que je vais faire, lui dit franc-jeu le jeune blond.

Le couple en face de lui le dévisagea avant de se regarder, une grimace sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Je vais gérer, annonça Liam. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Bien que sa nervosité fit preuve du contraire, Liam voulait montrer à ses amis qu'il allait bien et que le retour de la chimère ne l'affectait pas tant que cela.

\- Aria sera là ? questionna Corey.

\- Non, il l'a déposée au loft avec Malia et Lydia. C'est mieux ainsi.

Les deux jeunes étaient d'accord avec lui et finirent par lui dire que s'il voulait, il pouvait les appeler pour des renforts.

\- Ca va aller, les gars, je vous jure !

Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au hall d'entrée, Liam les salua une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte et de tourner la tête pour tomber directement sur Theo, accoudé au mur à côté de Liam. La chimère portait une veste en cuir noire ressemblant à celle de Derek, il le fixait avec ces yeux bleutés comme pour l'analyser. Il ressortait une sorte de froideur peine de questionnement que Liam s'y attendait clairement de la part de la chimère.

\- Theo, fit le blond.

\- Je n'aime pas laisser Aria avec des inconnus alors j'espère que ce que tu avais à me dire est vraiment important.

\- Pas de politesse, pas de salutations, directement franc-jeu. Malia et Lydia ne sont pas des inconnues, elle les a vues hier, railla Liam en croisant les bras.

Au regard de la chimère, chercher à le contredire ou faire du sarcasme n'était pas le truc à faire. Il se mordit la lève et lui dit de venir avec lui.

\- D'abord, tu m'expliques où on va et pourquoi, coupa la chimère en refusant de le suivre sans raison.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder la chimère droit dans les yeux.

\- On va retourner quelque part que tu connais, l'espace pique-nique du lycée. On est l'été, il y a personne.

\- Et la raison ?

\- Ta fille, répondit simplement Liam en se mettant en marche.

Theo déglutit douloureusement et sentit une pression s'abattre sur ses épaules en une seconde. Il suivit malgré tout le lycanthrope blond mais resta derrière lui pour ne pas voir son visage le surveiller d'un coup d'oeil. Liam n'était pas inconscient du mal qui naissait chez la chimère, il en restait sûr que cela amenait encore plus à la théorie qu'il avait conclu le matin même.

En effet, lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, personne ne s'y trouvait donc ils allaient pouvoir discuter tranquillement sur un banc. En tout cas, faire au mieux. Liam s'assit et Theo fit de même en se posant devant le loup. Son regard était toujours aussi froid et mystérieux, il semblait attendre que le loup commence alors Liam le fit:

\- Ta fille, enfin si je crois tes paroles, ta fille adoptive est née il y a combien de temps ?

Il avait bien appuyé sur adoptive, Theo eut une légère grimace.

\- Aria est née en février 2018, j'ai rencontré sa mère en décembre. Le père avait été tué quelques jours avant mon arrivée en ville. Elle connaissait la réputation de la meute de Scott et m'a fait confiance pour l'aider pour le reste de la meute que son mari dirigeait. Je suis resté des mois pour tenter de raisonner les loups de ne pas tuer les chasseurs. Malheureusement, des chasseurs ont franchi la limite et ont gazé l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. J'étais avec elle quand cela s'est passé, on était censé rentré là-bas mais on a vu le massacre et elle a perdu les eaux. J'ai dû gérer au mieux et elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement.

Theo avait dû faire beaucoup de self-control pour que Liam ne comprenne pas que tout cela était du bluff, le mensonge pour maquiller la vérité. Il venait de reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Il se sentait triste de lui mentir mais lui dire la vérité, Liam lui en voudrai pour toujours. Il pourrait prendre Aria et Theo en était très inquiet. Liam ressentit la peine de la chimère et le prit en cause de la narration de Theo. Mais il restait douteux avec le passé de Theo pour les mensonges.

\- I ans donc elle est née, tu es parti i ans de Beacon Hills, nota Liam.

\- Oui, et ? murmura Theo, nerveux.

\- C'est un point que je reviendrai plus tard, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais ta fille, hier en partant, lorsque je l'ai touchée, m'a montrée quelque chose.

Il vit les narines de la chimère frémir, Liam aurait voulu sourire en le voyant dans cet état mais ce n'était pas lui.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Toi, enfin, toi du passé. Et bizarrement, je peine à comprendre comment Aria a pu le montrer vu qu'elle n'était pas encore née, hacha froidement Liam. Deux jours avant la mort d'Hayden, Theo !

Ce dernier était surpris de ce que venait lui dire le blond, cela perturba Liam vu que Theo ne s'attendait pas à ce que la petite puisse avoir de tels pouvoirs ou que ces derniers avaient pu agir dès ses premières semaines en tant que foetus. Il se pinça les lèvres, allant devoir avoir une discussion avec sa fille dès qu'il sera de retour au loft.

\- J'en sais rien, sûrement que nous avons un lien plus profonde que je ne leur aurai pensé, pensa la chimère en se frottant l'arrête du nez, yeux fermés.

C'était plus ou moins la vérité qui plus est, Liam le prit pour vrai.

\- Comment était sa mère? Son père ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses ses putains de questions? s'énerva la chimère. On n'est plus ensemble, Liam !

Il avait voulu se retenir pour la dernière phrase mais c'était sorti d'une traite avec un ton acerbe. Le loup tenta de ne pas se fâcher ni se montrer trop surpris à la phrase de la chimère. Depuis le retour de la chimère, ils n'avaient pas clairement parlé de leur relation. Pas plus du départ d'Hayden ou Theo. La chimère sentit à son tour le mal de Liam.

\- Je sais bien ça, Theo.

Il le fusilla du regard mais continua:

\- Disons que ta fille est blonde avec des yeux gris bleus, elle tire beaucoup de toi sur autre chose. Certes, c'est peut-être qu'une influence pour qu'elle te ressemble au niveau caractère mais physiquement.

Theo sentit son souffle diminuer de seconde en seconde, son coeur s'emballa de pus en plus par contre.

\- Tu veux en venir où ? s'emporta la chimère en abattant un poing sur la table de pique-nique faisant sursauter le loup blond.

Son coeur s'accéléra tandis que ses yeux se mirent à trembler. Mais pas autant que Theo lui-même. Sa nervosité malgré tout contrôlée au maximum arrivait à Liam.

\- Au fond, tu es venu pour me dire quoi? répéta la chimère brune.

Liam leva les yeux vers Theo et à ce moment, il sut que tout était fini, qu'il allait tout perdre parce que Liam allait détruire sa vie. Il sentit son coeur battre doucement mais durement dans sa poitrine, sentant que le temps s'était mis à ralentir. Liam avait une théorie, c'était certain et Theo ferma les yeux une poignée de seconde, le temps de se préparer.

\- Soit je deviens fou et je déblatère carrément pour rien avec toi soit... ma folie tient la route avec ces points et...

Theo avait les poings serrés, entrelacés ensemble avec force.

\- C'est vraiment ta fille, biologiquement parlant, finit par dire Liam.

Theo fronça les sourcils, sentant que le blond ne lui disait pas tout. Il resta neutre physiquement pour ne rien laisser planer comme doute sur la théorie de Liam. Le blond allait tenter de l'analyser.

\- Tu es son père biologique en même temps que d'être sa mère, balbutia Liam qui n'arriva pas à regarder la chimère dans les yeux.

Le coeur de la chimère fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s'exorbitèrent d'un seul coup sous le choc. Il avait l'impression de chuter dans un gouffre sans fin, un trou noir en-dessous de lui venait de l'engouffrer en entier. Il sentit son souffle se couper d'un seul coup comme si on venait de le prendre par la gorge. Il fixait étrangement, son pouls venait de doubler en vitesse et Liam l'avait très bien entendu. Si cela venait à se concrétiser, Liam allait devoir bien comprendre certaines choses qui se lient avec sa théorie. Y avait-il penser au moins ? A l'implication de sa personne dans cette histoire ?

\- Tu te fous de moi, Dunbar? Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes? Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu me dis? s'écria la chimère, une main dans ses cheveux.

Liam n'arrivait pas à distinguer si c'était la peur, la colère ou lui qui avait totalement faux sur toute la ligne. Theo aurait pu le tuer juste en le regardant, Liam savait qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

\- Un homme ne peut pas être enceinte, si c'est ce qui te passe par la tête, termina Theo en se levant brusquement du banc où il se trouvait et partit à grands pas loin de Liam.

Cependant, ce dernier n'avait qu'une pensée en tête: Theo n'était pas entièrement un homme, un humain. Il restait aussi une chimère, une créature surnaturelle.

**Que pensez-vous de cette fin? C'était prévisible pour vous ? Que va-t'il se passer désormais ? Le futur chapitre va se passer entre Malia, Lydia et la petite Aria. Les deux jeunes femmes vont à leur tour vivre l'expérience des pouvoirs de la petite fille. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, soirée. A mercredi prochain. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde, ce chapitre va apporter des petites choses concernant Theo et ce qu'il lui est arrivé il y a des années. J'espère que vous aimerez alors bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis après avoir lu le chapitre. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 12: D'autres visions **

Theo venait de déposer Aria au loft avec toutes leurs affaires. Une fois de retour, la chimère allait aménager et poser leurs affaires. La petite allait avoir sa propre chambre pour elle toute seule. Lydia et Malia étaient venues durant la pause de midi et avaient accueillie avec plaisir Aria. Theo les quitta rapidement et la jeune louve parcourut tout le loft en souriant et riant.

Après un petit moment, elles lui proposèrent de lui montrer un peu le coin et l'amenèrent à un parce proche de sa future école. Dès qu'elle l'avait su, elle était tout de suite heureuse d'y aller. Les trois s'y étaient rendues à pied, Aria était contente de se balader dehors sans devoir se cacher ou craindre quelque chose chaque minute. Avoir une coyote-garou et une banshee comme gardes-du-corps était un bel avantage. Lydia adora raconter l'enfance de Stiles, Scott et Theo quand ils étaient encore petits, de toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire. Et il y en avait une liste.

Tout se passait bien, Aria osait venir vers les quelques autres enfants qui se trouvaient aussi au parc. Lydia et Malia ne la quittaient pas des yeux. La petite fille se balançait tranquille, le regard dans le vide mais avec le sourire. À un moment, ses yeux flashèrent d'un jaune clair qui au loin pouvaient apparaître comme brun beige mais les deux jeunes femmes comprirent que ce n'était pas une illusion d'optique. La petite fille, d'une manière qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à expliquer, venait de commencer à perdre le contrôle. La pleine Lune se trouvait être dans deux semaines, ce n'était pas une possibilité.

Rapidement, elles coururent vers Aria, la prirent gentiment par le bras et l'amenèrent un peu plus du parc. Les poings de la fillette se serraient autour de leurs mains, de petites griffes bien pointues s'imprégnèrent durement dans la chair des deux jeunes femmes. Ces dernières étaient inquiètes autant pour son état que de se faire prendre. Lydia et Malia l'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre et tentèrent de la calmer mais Aria était trépignante malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de se calmer par elle-même en murmurant des mots que seule Malia, par l'ouïe surnaturelle, ne put capter. Elle récitait le mantra que Liam avait usé par le passé. Elle se mit à frapper les genoux de Malia et Lydia avec ses pieds puis gigota pour tenter de sortir de leur étreinte mais c'était peine perdue.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta de se battre. La surprise et l'apaisement purent se lire sur les visages de deux membres de la meute. Puis brusquement, les deux se paralysèrent, sentant un courant électrique les parcourir à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à leur tête. Une sensation de perte de contrôle, de manipulation se fit sentir dans leur esprit, elles virent des images leur arriver peu après. Chacune avait des visions différentes.

Lydia se retrouva projeté dans un souvenir de Theo. Le lieu était d'abord flouté puis lorsqu'elle se sentit stable, tout devint net. Lydia se trouvait dans une pièce, une chambre de motel exactement. Elle vit une silhouette en loin, qu'elle reconnut tout de suite comme étant celle de la chimère brune. Elle se trouvait de dos devant un miroir. De son point de vue, la future mère de famille n'arrivait pas discerner le reflet de Theo mais elle comprit rapidement que quelque chose de spécial se passait.

La femme de Stiles marcha doucement en la direction de Theo, elle comprenait que ce n'était pas réel, que c'était une sorte de rêve mais Lydia était plutôt préventive. La Banshee sursauta tout de même quand la chimère se retourna légèrement. Les yeux de la rouquine s'agrandirent subitement alors que son cœur faisait un bon dans sa poitrine. Lydia avait le souffle coupé face à ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux. D'un, le jeune homme châtain était d'une pâleur maladive et peu stable sur ses jambes mais le plus inattendu vint lorsque Lydia glissa son regard jusqu'au ventre de Theo. Il était aussi gros que le sien. À la courbure du dos de la chimère, à son teint tirant entre le vert et le blanc, Lydia ne pouvait pas rester dupe au spectacle qui se passait devant ses yeux.

Surtout lorsque la chimère posa tout de suite une main sur sa bouche et accourut aux toilettes tout en passant devant Lydia sans la voir. La jeune femme était sous le choc, elle peinait à croire ce à quoi elle croyait qu'il se passait. Elle se glissa vers la salle de bains et comme la porte était totalement ouverte, la femme de Stiles put facilement voir que Theo était à genoux, tête dans la cuvette des toilettes à vomir tout en grognant des mots incompréhensibles pour la Banshee.

Durant un court instant, Lydia tourna la tête vers un des murs de la chambre de motel où était placardé un calendrier. Ce qu'elle vit lui rajouter un élément essentiel à cette situation incroyable : c'était la page du mois de janvier 2018 qui y était tournée. Soit logiquement un ou deux mois avant la naissance d'Aria. Et vu l'état de Theo… Elle revint sur la chimère qui se trouvait désormais assis, les jambes devant lui, tête posée sur le carrelage du mur de la salle de bains, le visage rincé totalement d'un jet d'eau froide. Lydia avait vraiment de la peine pour lui. Même sans pouvoirs surnaturels, elle ou n'importe quel humain sur Terre aurait pu voir à quel point le jeune homme souffrait.

\- Et si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens, ça me ferait plaisir aussi ! ronchonna Theo en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Il soupira en fermant les yeux mais Lydia remarqua parfaitement le petit sourire qui apparut sur le visage de la chimère. Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé jusqu'aux os mais une part du jeune homme châtain était calme, apaisé et paternel. La jeune femme rousse se mit elle aussi à sourire. Ce fût à ce moment que la vision se mit à troubler et que tout se flouta autour de la Banshee. Elle se sentit revenir dans la réalité, déterminé à en savoir plus et à parler avec Theo.

Du côté de Malia, la coyote-garou, eut la vision d'un Theo un soir dans sa chambre de motel. Elle ne pouvait pas voire grand-chose puisque la pièce n'était éclairée que d'une lampe défectueuse sur la table de lit. Elle reconnut sur le champ la présence de la chimère brune. Il avait les yeux clos, une respiration particulièrement calme mais Malia réussit à comprendre que le jeune homme essayait de garder son sang-froid. Ses poings serraient durement les draps et ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement, presque sortant de leur orbite.

Malia tomba des nues quand elle vit que son ennemi avait un ventre particulièrement gros pour un garçon. Elle se demanda clairement pourquoi elle voyait ce genre de chose mais elle reposa les yeux sur le jeune homme châtain quand son instinct de coyote sentit un mouvement de la part de la chimère brune. Les deux mains de la chimère se reposaient sur le ventre et Theo grimaçait en essayant de relever son dos. Malia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle en restait bouche-bée. La chimère avait des cernes énormes, un visage pâle et fatigué à l'excès.

La compagne de Scott le vit redoubler d'efforts pour se relever et attraper d'une main nerveuse et tremblante un téléphone portable. Il tapa avec hâte un numéro qu'elle ne put voir. Avant de poser l'appareil sur son oreille, la chimère se mit à hurler tout en se mordant jusqu'au sang la lèvre inférieure. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, mâchoire serrée et les jambes crispées. Dès qu'il entendit une voix venant du téléphone portable, il se pinça les lèvres durement et finit par parler :

\- Deaton, c'est moi. C'est le moment. Faut que Scott et Stiles viennent tout de suite, ça fait un mal de chien.

Malia ne put savoir ce qu'avait répondu Deaton mais Theo reposa l'objet sur le lit et se retint de crier encore une fois.

\- Je sais bien qu'il fallait que tu viennes mais pas que ça allait faire autant mal, fit la chimère d'une voix plus posée à son ventre.

Malia était sous le choc de le voir aussi différent que dans ses souvenirs, il était faible mais restait sûr de lui en une certaine manière, la chimère avait aussi un regard plus accueillant et chaleureux. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit happée loin de la vision de Theo et celle-ci disparut pour laisser place à une petite Aria essoufflée et paniquée devant elle. La coyote-garou remarqua également que Lydia, à sa droite, semblait-elle aussi avoir vu quelque chose. Les pouvoirs d'Aria avaient agi sur toutes les deux.

Lydia fut la première à réagir, elle se plaça devant la petite fille et lui caressa la joue avec un sourire maternel.

\- Tout va bien, tu as réussi à te calmer, bravo. Respire et expire, est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

Elle échangea un rapide coup d'œil à Malia, cette dernière lui fit comprendre dans son regard qu'elle avait aussi eu droit à une vision de la part de la fillette.

\- Je vais mieux, murmura la blonde.

Elles ont confirmation qu'il s'agit de la fille de Liam et Theo.

\- Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait de crise, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.

Elle allait commencer à pleurer quand Malia se mit à genoux devant elle pour lui demander :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu allais te transformer ? Tes yeux sont devenus jaunes toute à l'heure.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Tous ses enfants qui ont une vie tranquille, qui ignorent la cruauté que font les adultes, ont un papa et une maman avec eux…

Elle venait de dire pour la première fois depuis des mois clairement qu'elle cherchait une référence féminine, même une mère dans sa vie mais les deux jeunes femmes ne le savaient pas clairement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Lydia. Tu as réussi à gérer avec ton mantra.

\- Tu sais quoi, on va rentrer parce que ton papa va bientôt rentrer de son rendez-vous et je suis sûr qu'il voudra voir sa petite Aria en arrivant à la maison, ajouta Malia en regardant Lydia quand elle appuya sur le mot « papa ».

\- D'accord, répondit la fillette en se relevant alors que Lydia lui posa une main sur son épaule, protectrice.

Lydia se pencha vers Malia, elle lui chuchota le plus bas possible :

\- Faut qu'on parle avec Theo dès qu'on sera au loft.

\- Tu as vu, toi aussi ? Scott et Stiles savaient et il a appelé Deaton peu de temps avant l'accouchement, dit Malia.

La rouquine arqua les sourcils, elle avait eu un autre souvenir.

\- J'ai vu autre chose. C'était en janvier 2018, il se regardait dans une glace. Il avait un ventre un peu près comme le mien, il était mal, pâle et vert. Il s'est rué vers une toilette pour vomir. Puis il a parlé au ventre en disant qu'elle devrait arrêter de bouger autant. Il avait l'air accablé mais heureux, murmura la future mère de famille.

Malia jeta un œil sur la petite Aria devant elles.

\- Theo est parti après la mort d'Hayden mais si on met ta date en évidence, il était… il l'était depuis peu avant son départ de Beacon Hills.

\- Comment s'est possible ? fit Lydia, ahurie.

\- Aucune idée mais cela pourrait expliquer presque tout son départ. Il y a eu la mort d'Hayden, déjà que son retour avait foutu le bazar dans sa relation avec Liam… Avoir un enfant alors que Liam n'avait pas fini le lycée et qu'il était tourmenté presque à la dépression, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. On ne l'aimait pas encore, on ne lui faisait pas trop confiance et surtout, savoir qu'un homme puisse… avoir un gosse, vu monsieur-super-fort qu'il était, ça aurait été un coup pour son égo. Il a eu honte, peur et voulait protéger Liam d'un gros truc qu'il n'aurait pas supporté.

Lydia était totalement d'accord avec son amie.

\- Deaton le savait, Scott et Stiles aussi.

\- Maintenant, je peux le comprendre, c'est quand même un sacré secret, même en connaissance le surnaturel, fit Malia.

\- Je comprends mieux les conseils grossesses ou sur les enfants que me sortaient d'un seul coup Stiles, il aurait pu les avoir trouvés sur le net mais ils étaient tellement réalistes et vrais…

Les deux femmes ne purent réprimer un petit rire.

\- Elle ressemble tellement à Liam quand on l'a rencontré, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, blonde aux yeux bleus et particulièrement audacieuse, résuma Lydia.

\- Tu crois qu'elle sait ?

\- Je ne pense pas, sinon elle aurait été autrement avec lui quand elle l'a vu pour la première fois au loft.

\- Et lui, Liam ? se questionna Malia.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il pourrait douter, mais je ne pense pas que Scott et Stiles lui auraient parlé. Theo a dû leur bien faire comprendre de garder cela pour eux. Mais vu qu'elle a été montrée à tout le monde, que tous a vu une ressemblance physique entre la petite et Liam… Mais le pire, c'est que je dirais que son hyperactivité et l'incident qu'on vient de voir ne peuvent être liés qu'à une chose : le TEI de Liam qu'elle a dû hériter, énuméra la Banshee.

\- Si Mason continue à parler, c'est sûr qu'il va se mettre à douter, frémit la coyote-garou.

\- Pas besoin de Mason, Liam est assez intelligent pour le voir par lui-même. Tu crois que cette discussion entre eux deux était pour quoi ?

\- Il aurait osé le faire ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Sûrement, il est toujours aussi entêté, soupira Lydia.

\- Je sens que les futures heures à venir vont être rudes, souffla Malia.

Les deux femmes firent une légère grimace avant de remonter le chemin vers le loft en parlant un peu avec Aria. Celle-ci semblait s'être remise de sa crise, mais restait un peu dans la lune. Malia et Lydia prirent encore plus de plaisir à s'occuper de l'enfant, en sachant la vérité sur son existence.

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et chercher à démontrer plusieurs moments de la grossesse de Theo. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Le prochain sera tout aussi important.**

**Je vous dis à mercredi prochain, déjà au mois d'août ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde, je suis contente de voir que vous continuez à lire mon histoire. Le cap des 1630 vues est passé, je suis sous le choc. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce tout nouveau chapitre. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 13: Révélation**

Rage au ventre, inquiétude au maximum et les nerfs encore à vifs, la chimère débarqua à l'appartement. Malia l'avait senti venir bien à l'avance alors que Theo grimpait les escaliers en écrasant durement chaque marche devant lui. Même Aria l'avait entendu venir.

\- Papa n'est pas bien, murmura la petite fille en voulant aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Aria, reste ici, conseilla Lydia en prenant l'enfant par le bras.

Elle voulut se dégager de force mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, Theo fit face donc aux deux jeunes femmes et à sa fille. Lydia relâcha aussitôt son emprise sur la fillette qui courut vers son père. Ce dernier se détendit à la vue de la jeune louve, un sourire sincère et paisible fit son apparition chez la chimère brune. Cette dernière prit Aria dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle comprit que son père avait vécu quelque chose de douloureux et lui fit un immense câlin.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? fit Theo à la petite fille.

Aria allait répondre quand Malia et Lydia s'approchèrent d'eux. À leur tête, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas recevoir une réponse positive de leur part. Il reposa Aria à terre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Ma chérie, tu devrais aller dans ta chambre. Je dois aller parler avec Malia et Lydia, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, papa, fit la petite fille en hochant de la tête.

Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent en la suivant du regard monter l'escalier. Avant de revenir sur la chimère qui savait qu'il devait s'attendre à quelque chose de grave. Lydia lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir un peu plus loin, Malia se posa en face de la chimère alors que la femme de Stiles, elle, resta debout tout en fixant avec attention le jeune homme châtain.

\- Vous allez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle a fait quelque chose de grave ?

Elles s'échangèrent un regard et la coyote-garou commença donc :

\- Tout se passait bien, on était au parc. Elle souriait et s'amusait beaucoup.

\- D'un seul coup, on a vu ses yeux flasher. Heureusement, de loin, on aurait dit que ses yeux étaient bruns. On est tout de suite venu vers elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ajouta rapidement Lydia. Elle essayait de se contrôler, c'était super impressionnant pour une personne de son âge.

Theo fronça les sourcils, Aria n'avait pas fait de crise depuis un certain temps.

\- Elle s'est mise à faire des gestes brusques, elle se débattait parce qu'on l'amenait en dehors du parc. On a fait vite, personne n'a rien vu. Mais elle a récité ensuite le mantra, celui… celui de Liam.

La chimère blêmit un peu, c'était celui que sa fille préférait le plus. Il y a encore peu, elle ignorait que cela la reliait un peu plus encore au jeune loup-garou.

\- Ensuite, on a chacune été victimes des pouvoirs de ta fille.

Theo ouvrit grand les yeux, encore une personne à avoir subi des visions. Ce qui voulait dire que les deux jeunes femmes avaient dû voir, elles savaient sûrement vu le ton qu'avait usé Malia en disant le mot fille. Il releva la tête vers la coyote-garou puis la rousse. Il sentait son pouls battre de plus en plus vite. À l'odeur de Malia, Theo pouvait savoir qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Au moins une chose de sûre.

\- Je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre de motel, lui apprit Lydia en s'approchant gentiment de lui. C'est comme si je mettais littéralement trouver dans la pièce, je pouvais sentir le sol sous mes pieds, la température autour de moi… Je n'avais jamais connu telle chose. Tu étais là, de dos au départ.

Theo se pinça les lèvres, commençant à deviner la suite.

\- Tu te trouvais devant un miroir, tu t'es retourné et je t'ai vu. J'ai vu. Puis, tu t'es précipité vers les toilettes.

\- Le pouls de la chimère était incontrôlable, sa nervosité empestait l'air et Malia en avait de la peine pour lui.

\- Tu as vomi, tu étais pâle presque vert. « Et si tu pouvais arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens, ça me ferait plaisir aussi ». C'est ce que tu lui as dit, raconta Lydia avec un léger sourire amical.

Aux derniers mots, la chimère se brusqua. Il s'en souvenait comme si ses paroles dataient d'y hier. Il posait une main sur sa bouche, presque sonné de les entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Lydia fit quelques pas en sa direction, Theo ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres et puis, Malia expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre de motel aussi. Mais tu étais couché, malade. Puis, je t'ai entendu dire « Deaton, c'est moi. C'est le moment. Faut que Scott et Stiles viennent tout de suite, ça fait un mal de chien ».

Theo était dans le vague total, perdu, inquiet et surtout démasqué. Par les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient été plus directes et rapides que Liam. Bien que ce dernier allât se débrouiller à sa manière pour découvrir la complète vérité, vu qu'il hypothèsait qu'il était à la fois le père et la mère d'Aria. Il soupira lourdement en posant ses deux mains sur son visage, son cœur était libéré de cacher un secret aussi imposant que le sien. Malia rejoignit son amie et la chimère.

\- Tu es parti parce que Hayden était morte et tu ne pensais pas que Liam allait supporter une telle nouvelle et une aussi grande responsabilité à son jeune âge, fit Lydia.

\- On pensait que tu avais pris la fuite mais au vérité, tu avais pris tes responsabilités pour ne pas dégrader la santé de Liam, ajouta calmement Malia.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Theo. Il était apaisé que les filles ne le prenaient pas mal.

\- Il avait dit à Hayden qu'il l'aimait lorsqu'elle est morte, finit-il par dire.

\- J'aimerai toujours d'une certaine manière Jackson et Aiden.

\- Comme moi avec Stiles.

Il l'avait dit avec tellement de sincérité que j'y ai perçu une trahison de sa part. Déjà que je sentais qu'il hésitait entre elle et moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter une perte comme lui dans ma vie. Mais pourtant, je me suis séparé de lui parce que j'ai senti la blessure qui était en loin, profonde et douloureuse. J'étais censé le lui dire mais je me suis retenu.

\- T'es quelqu'un de bien, murmura Malia.

\- Ça te fait du mal de l'admettre ? demanda Theo avec un léger rire.

\- Plus tellement, sourit la compagne de Scott.

Lydia et Malia se sourirent et s'assirent à côté de la chimère.

\- Scott et Stiles le savaient depuis le début et c'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont toujours défendu devant la meute. Deaton qui nous a caché cela, je suis choquée.

\- Tu t'es senti isolé, t'avais pas peur ?

\- J'avais plus peur qu'il découvre la vérité de mon départ que de cet enfant, avoua Theo.

\- T'étais jeune, seul et t'as réussi à vivre avec, souffla Malia, sous le choc.

\- Tu avais vraiment agi pour la meute en même temps ? demanda Lydia.

Il hocha de la tête.

\- Elle savait depuis toujours l'existence du surnaturel et vivait pour aider les autres. Un peu trop comme Liam, toujours volontaire.

Theo parlait avec nostalgie.

\- En fait, comment tu nous a dupé lorsqu'on s'est revu la première fois ? questionna Malia.

\- J'ai repris mes mauvaises habitudes, maugréa la chimère.

\- Et pour quand tu étais…

\- Enceinte ? fit Theo, avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui, fit Lydia. Mason, Corey et moi étions les seuls à ne pas pouvoir avoir une ouïe surnaturelle mais les autres, ils auraient dû le découvrir ?

\- J'étais allé voir Deaton, il avait été un des premiers à savoir. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment.

\- Un grand homme, remarqua Lydia. Sois fier de qui tu es, de ta fille !

\- Merci, j'avoue que c'était dur au début. C'était aussi une part de Liam, je le vois en elle tout le temps. Et puis, entre le IED, la ressemblance physique, …

\- IED ? souffla Malia.

\- Merci l'hérédité, ajouta Theo.

\- Ses pouvoirs particuliers, tu crois qu'ils viennent de votre croisement loup-garou et chimère ?

\- C'est la seule solution qui me vienne à l'esprit.

\- Elle le sait ? demanda Malia.

\- Non, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de sa mère. C'est à peine si elle sait comment on fait pour avoir des enfants, marmonna la chimère.

En parlant de ça, au parc, après qu'elle se soit calmée, elle nous a expliqué qu'elle s'était fâchée par que les gens autour d'elle ignorant la cruauté que pouvaient faire certains et aussi qu'il y avait des pères et des mères.

Theo arqua les sourcils. Il s'y attendait, elle devait y penser mais ne pas oser lui en parler directement.

\- Comment lui dire qu'elle n'a pas de mère, dans un certain sens ? s'exaspéra Theo.

\- Il faudrait déjà que tu parles à Liam, proposa Lydia.

\- Et en parlant de lui, il m'a exposé la théorie comme quoi je suis le père et la mère d'Aria. Il m'a totalement pris de court.

Les filles sursautèrent presque en l'apprenant.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il sait que c'est aussi sa fille ? s'empressa Lydia.

\- Je ne sais pas, la discussion a vite coupé court parce que je lui disais qu'un homme ne peut pas être enceinte et je suis parti mais il va revenir me parler, je suis certain.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, qu'il croit que tu sois sa « mère », non ? fit Malia.

Il n'est pas dégoûté à l'idée et est déterminé à savoir la vérité mais je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois le lui dire totalement ou le laisser continuer de chercher et exposer sa théorie. Le penser, c'est une chose mais avoir ensuite la vérité en face de soi, c'est autre chose.

\- Il ne va pas fuir, je crois bien qu'il aime déjà la petite, souffla Lydia. Il faut que tu lui parles, je pense que tu n'as plus à cacher la vérité sur Aria.

**Fin du chapitre, j'espère que cette discussion entre Malia, Lydia et Theo vous aura plu. **

**A la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre se nommant "Sur le chemin de la vérité" où Liam va parler avec Mason et Corey de ses doutes. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut à tous, voici un autre chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je suis vraiment contente de voir le nombre de vues qui croissent de jour en jour. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Merci à Weasley pour ton commentaire, le secret de Liam commence gentiment à ne plus l'être en effet. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 13: Sur le chemin de la vérité**

Liam tournait en rond dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Mason et Corey. Il était chamboulé par les derniers évènements de la journée, Theo mentait et le loup-garou en était certain. Il avait remis à jour ses anciennes pratiques mensongères, c'était une preuve qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et puis, toutes les preuves que Liam avait pu relier et trouver.

Mais il n'est pas idiot comme pouvaient le penser certains : il comprenait très bien l'ampleur de la situation et de son propre rôle dans l'histoire. Il savait parfaitement celui de Theo, en tout cas selon lui. Et en calcul autant qu'en preuves physiques chez Aria, le bêta de Scott avait compris son lien de parenté chez la fillette. Mais tout cela restait juste hypothétique, Theo pouvait avoir raison sur le fait qu'il se trompait carrément mais au fond de lui, il y avait une voix qu'il lui poussait à croire en ses propres pensées et qu'il n'avait pas tort.

C'est pour cela qu'il attendait le retour de ses deux amis, qui avaient été apprentis de Deaton il y a des années pour être plus tard à son niveau en ce qui est de mage, sortilèges et surnaturel, eux seuls pourraient lui dire s'il perdait la tête ou pas. C'étaient les mains sur la tête râne et aussi nerveux que possible que Mason et Corey le découvriront dans le salon en rentrant de leur travail.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Mason en allant directement vers son ami.

\- C'est Theo ? osa demander Corey.

Liam soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé en leur disant :

\- Je l'ai vu et je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu trop poussé.

Les deux jeunes froncèrent les sourcils et se mettant en face de lui.

\- Raconte, invita le petit-ami de Mason.

\- Toute la nuit, j'ai recherché à savoir si j'étais fou ou pas et je voulais savoir par lui en premier.

\- De quoi, tu parles ?

Liam leva les yeux au ciel avant de les poser sur le couple, qui commençait à voir dans quelle direction partait cette discussion.

\- Je lui ai dit que je croyais qu'il était le père et en même temps la mère d'Aria.

Ils le regardèrent, ahuri. Ils ne pensaient pas que Liam l'aurait demandé aussi franchement. Bien qu'ils eussent leur propre doute et croyances sur la question, ce n'aurait pas été leur travail d'aller en parler avec la chimère.

\- Tu lui as demandé comme ça ?

\- C'est quoi le problème ? s'énerva le jeune homme. En plus, vu votre réaction, vous ne semblez même pas surpris. Vous pensez comme moi ?

Mason échangea un regard avec son petit-ami, il ne savait pas si c'était bien de donner leur avis.

\- Arrêtez les cachotteries ! J'ai la sensation que tout le monde me cache quelque chose et je sature. Dites-moi juste si je déconne ou pas, est-ce que c'est possible qu'il soit le père et la mère d'Aria ?

\- Oui, sortit franchement Corey en regardant le bêta de Scott droit dans les yeux. C'est possible qu'il le soit.

Liam s'était arrêté de respirer, complètement rigide et les yeux écarquillés par la prise de parole du jeune homme. Il était certain que Corey disait la vérité, il le voyait et pouvait aussi l'entendre par ses battements de cœur. Mason semblait un peu mal à l'aise et certain que ce soit la chose à faire mais puis quand un léger sourire rassuré fit son apparition sur le visage du jeune journaliste.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, alors ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, le cœur ralentissant ses battements vifs. Il restait tant d'autres choses à mettre à jour mais c'était déjà un point en moins.

\- Non, reconnut Mason.

\- Quand nous apprenions auprès de Deaton, on a lu pas mal de choses et l'un des livres parlant justement de ce cas particulier.

\- De grossesse chez les hommes ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Cela ne peut se passer que chez des êtres surnaturelles, en tout cas si un des deux l'est, expliqua Mason calmement. Il y a encore plus de chance si les deux personnes sont surnaturelles.

\- Et les hommes autant les que les femmes peuvent être toucher, compléta Corey avec un petit sourire.

\- Il m'avait juré qu'il ne l'était pas et que par la preuve qu'il était un homme, il ne pouvait pas l'être mais il était tellement nerveux et pas à l'aise que cela le trahissait tout de suite, se dit Liam.

\- Elle ne le sait pas, j'en suis sûre, nota Mason.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire aussi ? tenta Corey.

Liam arrêta de sourire, il hocha de la tête. Mason lui frotta gentiment l'épaule.

\- Je commence à comprendre un plus sur ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans et des raisons qui ont poussées Theo à partir de Beacon Hills.

\- Tu avais juste dix-huit ans, ne t'en veux pas si tu te prends pour un débile, souffla Mason. Tu ne pensais pas que c'était possible et puis, je pense que c'était trop récent…

Avec tous les stratagèmes que Theo est utilisé par le passé, je ne pense même pas que j'aurai pu le détecter ni aucun d'entre nous. Il a dû passé par Deaton pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

\- Ça te fait quoi ? De savoir que c'est aussi… ta fille ? murmura Corey faiblement.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis heureux et flippé à la fois.

\- Ça peut se comprendre, tu comprends que t'as une fille et qu'elle a déjà sept ans bientôt, fit Mason avec une petite grimace.

\- T'es pas en colère ? Contre Theo pour te l'avoir caché ? demanda Corey.

\- Il avait ses raisons et je les comprends, mais c'est vrai que de m'avoir menti en revenant ou encore tout à l'heure, ça, ça m'énerve vraiment mais je ressens sa nervosité et sa peur.

\- Elle te ressemble plus que tu ne le penses, j'en suis certain, fit le meilleur ami de Liam avec assurance.

\- Aria m'a parlé avec pas mal de caractère et on aurait dit qu'elle me détestait, fit Liam.

\- Je ne pense pas que Theo aurait fait de la mauvaise pub sur toi, le rassura la chimère.

Les trois sourirent légèrement. Un peu d'humour pour détendre, Liam en avait besoin vu toutes les pensées qui cogitaient à l'intérieur de son cerveau.

\- Et puis, même sans pouvoirs, je peux voir qu'il t'aime toujours, lui dit Mason.

Liam parut nostalgique d'un seul coup, les yeux rêveurs et un peu décalé. Le couple était rassuré d'avoir pu finalement enlever toute cette peur à leur jeune ami. Il méritait de connaitre la vérité mais si cela avait été de la bouche de la chimère brune, cela aurait été encore mieux.

Alors que le jeune loup-garou allait dire quelque chose, le téléphone portable de ce dernier sonna soudainement ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et ses yeux s'agrandirent immédiatement quand l'ancien élève de Terminale découvrit le nom de la personne qui l'appelait.

\- C'est lui ? finit par dire Mason.

\- Oui, trembla le journaliste en prenant le téléphone dans ses mains. Je fais quoi ?

\- Tu réponds, débile, fit Corey. C'est sûrement important.

Liam regarda ensuite Mason, ce dernier lui dit de le faire aussi et pour lui forcer la main en bon ami qu'il était, le jeune homme appuya sur le téléphone du blond et le lui colla à l'oreille sous le regard impatient de Corey.

\- Theo ? murmura Liam, qui essayait de gérer son trac en fixant ses chaussures comme point d'ancrage.

\- Salut, je ne sais pas si je te dérange mais je pense que tu mérites des explications et des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

La voix de la chimère brune était plutôt stable, en tout cas si on ne connaissait pas particulièrement la personne en question. Mais Liam avait su repérer deux trois vibrations quand Theo avait parlé. Cela signifiait beaucoup sur l'état du jeune homme. Corey et Mason le dévisageaient, tentaient de savoir ce qu'il se passait et ce que pouvait dire Theo. Liam ferma les yeux un court moment avant de répondre :

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, Theo. Je pense qu'en effet, je mérite des explications et des excuses de ta part.

Un faible sourire naquit sur les visages des deux jeunes gens à côté du loup-garou blond qui, lui, métrisait comme il pouvait son cœur et ses nerfs.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais passer au loft ?

Cette fois-ci, Theo n'avait pas caché son inquiétude et sa voix avait tremblée tout le long. Liam était coincé entre son propre stress et le bonheur qui pourrait bientôt arriver dans sa vie. Il n'allait pas refuser, il avait besoin que Theo lui dît en face toutes les choses qu'il souhaitait entendre de sa part.

\- J'arrive dans vingt minutes, conclut Liam juste avant de raccrocher.

C'est comme si tout le long de l'échange téléphonique, le jeune journaliste avait retenu sa respiration. Il soupira longtemps avant de déclarer :

\- C'est le moment, je crois.

\- C'est ce que tu veux, alors ne stresse pas et ne le pousse pas, conseilla Mason en lui tapotant le dos.

\- Ne parais pas trop confiant, il pourrait mal le prendre, ajouta Corey. S'il va dire toute l'histoire sur Aria, dites-toi que ce n'est pas facile pour lui et que c'est courageux de sa part de le faire.

\- Je sais tout ça, les gars, fit Liam. Mais il se passera quoi après ?

Mason et Corey se tinrent la main. Le meilleur ami du loup-garou expliqua :

\- Il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer. Vous allez devoir discuter un bon moment, mettre des bases et je pense, surtout, raconter la vérité à la petite.

Liam se mordit les lèvre, trop de choses à penser. Il finit par se lever, suivi par Mason et Corey qui l'encouragèrent à y aller sans paniquer. Liam les remercia pour leur loyauté et inspira un bon coup avant de prendre sa veste et son téléphone avant de quitter leur appartement.

**Alors, alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Cette fin de chapitre annonce-t-elle le pire ou le meilleur pour nos deux personnages? Cette discussion avec Corey et Mason vous a-t-elle plu? N'hésitez jamais à commenter, j'aime bien connaitre votre opinion sur mes histoires. **

**Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre nommé "Sincérité" qui parlera comme le dit son titre du fait que Liam en sera beaucoup plus mais rien ne sera simple pour eux non plus. Je ne veux pas trop en vous dire, désolé. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé! Merci à lovers87 pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait fait aimer le couple Thiam. Je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant que les autres chapitres. Bonne lecture à tout le monde. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 15: Sincérité**

L'heure était venue de se comporter en adulte, d'être franc et de tout dire. Mais être en retard, ça, Theo ne le mettait pas dans la case de comportement d'adulte. Surtout venant de Liam. En vérité, la nervosité et la crainte avaient rendu le jeune lycanthrope blond particulièrement tremblant et au volant de la voiture de Mason et Corey, il n'avait pas osé aller trop vite. C'est pour cela qu'il débarqua au loft avec dix minutes de retard et que la première chose que Liam sentit en se trouvant devant la porte de l'appartement et KG de la meute fût de la colère. Venant de Theo.

Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit face directement, la chimère était assise sur un des accoudoirs d'un canapé, les yeux fixés sur lui. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la pièce, le loup-garou parvint tout de même à sentir la présence de la fillette à l'étage, sûrement dans sa chambre.

\- Sérieux, nota Theo en croisant les bras contre son torse. J'arrive dans vingt minutes ? Cela fait trente minutes que je suis ici à t'attendre !

\- Pas besoin de crier, maugréa Liam en fermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète si on se crie dessus alors je vais lui dire que tu es là, fit le jeune homme châtain.

\- Je t'accompagne, réussit à dire Liam.

Theo ne trouva rien à redire, par envie ou par le fait qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la phrase de Liam. Les deux grimpèrent les escaliers et quand soudainement, Theo resta immobile sur la dernière marche du haut, le jeune colocataire de Mason et Corey comprit qu'il y avait un problème. En effet, il n'y avait personne au second et dernier étage. Le loup-garou sentit la panique succomber chez la chimère. Theo se précipita vers la chambre qui devait être celle d'Aria, il ouvrit en grand et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Liam le suivit tout aussi inquiet que le jeune homme châtain.

Aucune trace d'Aria dans la pièce, juste des cartons ici et là avec deux trois dessins sur des feuille dispersées sur le sol avec des crayons de couleur partout sur le parquet. Liam enjamba quelques fiches pour arriver à la hauteur de la chimère qui se tenait la tête en train de crier intérieurement. Theo se tourna brusquement vers le jeune loup-garou qui fut légèrement surpris par ce mouvement, les yeux du plus vieux tremblaient et le cœur de ce dernier tambourinait à la folie.

\- Elle est passée où ? Elle est où ? Je…

La chimère n'arrivait plus à parler tant qu'elle était mal. Liam n'osait pas le toucher pour le réconforter, il ne savait pas si Theo était assez en colère pour être dangereux.

\- Malia et Lydia étaient avec elle ?

\- Elles sont parties il y a longtemps, je suis allé dans la cuisine boire un peu et je t'ai appelé, raconta Theo entre deux tremblements.

\- Tu l'aurais sentie si elle était descendue, fixa Liam comme une évidence.

\- Elle est… elle est partie par la fenêtre ! s'exclama la chimère, les yeux exorbités de terreur.

Il accourut vers la vitre, ouvrit et jeta un regard en haut puis en bas. Personne.

Elle ne serait quand même pas capable de… de ça ? demanda Liam avec un léger ton flippé.

\- Ce n'est pas une gamine comme les autres, se fâcha Theo, une main dans les cheveux en revenant vers le jeune loup-garou.

\- Je le sais très bien, rétorqua le blond.

La chimère sursauta aux paroles du Bêta de Scott, il comprit que ce n'étaient pas seulement des théories qu'il lui avait exposées il n'y a pas longtemps : il savait et essayait de le lui faire comprendre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou, je ne suis pas un dingue qui divague parce qu'il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe devant son nez, fit le blond en s'avançant d'un pas vers le père d'Aria.

Il le pointa du doigt, menaçant. Theo se mordit les lèvres, serra sa mâchoire. Il l'avait appelé pour lui dire toute la vérité, la chimère ne devait pas reculer maintenant. Sa fille a disparue et ses nerfs sont plus qu'à vifs, il va craquer si un autre problème se pose sur son chemin.

\- Ne mens pas cette fois, siffla durement le lycanthrope.

Theo ferma les yeux un court instant, tous les souvenirs de sa vie d'avant avec Liam puis toutes les épreuves qu'il a connu avec Aria.

\- Tu étais paumé, mort de l'intérieur ! Ta chère Hayden te faisais divaguer, tu ne savais plus ce que tu voulais et tu avais honte de moi alors j'ai tout gardé pour moi. Je voulais te le dire mais c'est à ce moment qu'Hayden a choisi de mourir et mes plans ont foirés mais de toutes manières, on aurait fait quoi ? T'étais un gamin de dix-huit ans qui n'avait pas parlé de sa bisexualité à ses parents en plus du fait d'être un loup ! J'avais mal, mal de te voir hésiter entre une fille et moi. Deaton était le seul à savoir et sans lui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurait fait, tout le monde m'aurait cramé sur le champ. Ne t'imagine pas le nombre de potions, lotions que je prenais pour qu'on ne comprenne pas la vérité. Ensuite, j'ai prévenu Scott et Stiles. Je n'ai jamais aussi honte et peur de ma vie, ils croyaient que je voulais les tuer à la base – enfin, surtout Stiles car il ne me faisait pas encore confiance. Mais quand je leur ai montré… montré le test et le grimoire de Deaton, ça a changé la donne et miraculeusement, ils ont voulu m'aider et me soutenir. J'ai fait ça parce que tu étais dépressif et avec des tonnes de secret que tu gardais pour rester en vie alors je ne voulais pas t'en ajouter un de cette importance surtout que je pensais que tu l'aurais pris comme une blague de ma part au départ. Je n'ai jamais autan souffert, même pas en Enfer. J'étais seul la plupart du temps, Scott et Stiles venaient me voir de temps en temps et me parlaient de vous tous. À chaque fois, ils me disaient que tu cicatrisais un peu plus de mon départ et je me sentais encore plus mal. Masi je te voyais en elle, tu lui ressembles énormément, autant en mal qu'en bien. Je voulais arrêter de continuer cette vie de bohème surnaturelle, elle devait aller à l'école et je voulais te revoir. Scott et Stiles me parlaient presque plus de toi, je pensais parfois que tu avais trouvé quelqu'un et cela me rendait fou. Et voilà, qu'elle a disparu dans une ville avec des psychopathes tueurs de bêtes surnaturelles : c'est une petite fille louve chimère avec des pouvoirs qu'elle gère mais dans les moments comme celui-ci, je crains qu'elle laisse son IED prendre le dessus. Je ne connais pas l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs et elle ne connait pas la ville, je…

Liam venait de l'embrasser subitement, la chimère était paralysée par le choc ou la peur qui régnait en lui. Theo venait de tout lui dire, son cœur était d'un seul coup moins lourd comme ses épaules et sa conscience était libre de ce fardeau qu'elle avait depuis sept ans. Ses yeux écarquillés, son souffle court et son cœur battait à la chamade contre le torse de Liam faisaient penser à une cirse de panique mais le blond posa une main sur le joue de la chimère et lui murmura doucement :

\- Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité, je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends même pourquoi tu l'as fait et tout ce que je souhaite pour le moment c'est que tu respires un bon coup pour éviter que tu t'évanouisses, qu'on appelle les autres et que nous allions retrouvés Aria. On va retrouver notre fille, c'est une promesse.

Le fait que Liam ne soit pas en colère était une surprise pour le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans, mais le loup était sincère avec lui et ses mots agissaient comme un bandage sur ses plaies internes. Avoir entendu le lycanthrope de vingt-cinq ans dire qu'ils allaient retrouver leur fille était émouvant, il en avait presque envie de pleurer tellement il attendait le moment où il voulait voir Liam être au courant de sa paternité. Il avait toujours craint de le faire mais finalement, la chimère ne le regretterai pour rien au monde.

\- Je t'aime, fit Theo, d'une voix teintée de tristesse et de sincérité. Je voulais que tu le saches, pour Aria mais j'avais peur.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Et je t'ai toujours aimé bien après que tu sois parti. Je t'ai aimé autant que j'ai pu te détester. Mais jamais je n'ai pu oublier ce que j'avais ressenti et vécu avec toi, je ne pouvais pas effacer ton existence de la mienne. Maintenant, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dans la vie : toi avec moi et une famille. Une famille comme avec la meute, mais aussi pour nous deux.

Theo se laissa aller dans les bras de Liam, il était libéré de ce poids mais c'était une autre peine qui le rongeait à présent. Aria représentait tellement à ses yeux, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne pouvait pas la perdre alors que tout allait dans le bon sens pour une fois après toutes ses années.

\- Je te promets qu'on va la trouver, murmura Liam en caressant l'épaule de la chimère brune.

\- Je te crois, répondit faiblement Theo en se serrant encore plus contre le jeune loup-garou. Je te crois, Liam.

**Eh, bien comment alors ? Ce chapitre est fini pour aujourd'hui et il s'est passé que Liam a pu discuté avec Theo, les choses se sont dites mais que va-t-il se passer pour Aria? Le prochain chapitre de mercredi prochain se nomme "Sentiments" et le duo va partir à la recherche de leur fille. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine. **

**PlumedeSorbier**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tout le monde, je suis trop contente de vous dire que cette histoire vient de passer le cap de 2100 vues. Merci à tout le monde, même aux nombreux lecteurs silencieux.**

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 16: Sentiments**

Elle courrait, les joues mouillées de larmes encore récentes. À chaque fois que ses pieds touchaient le sol jonché de feuilles mortes, sa panique grandissait. Tout autour d'elle, c'était un théâtre sombre et inconnu qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Son cœur tambourinait à la folie, ses yeux regardaient partout et cherchait de comprendre où elle se trouvait et pourquoi son instinct surnaturel la poussait à se rendre à cet endroit. Un lieu avec un grand arbre, enfin, où autrefois se trouvait un grand arbre. Il se trouvait à la place une souche aussi grande que la petite fille. Ses pouvoirs semblaient grandir à sa proximité et des visions la tourmentaient énormément.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait plus besoin de toucher une personne : ce qu'elle voyait se déclenchait d'un seul coup et se retrouvait perdu dans des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu dans des situations qu'elle peinait à comprendre pour son âge. Elle distinguait son père qui se battait avec le loup-garou Liam Dunbar, puis le départ de son père après la Chasse, la confrontation entre les deux hommes dans un zoo délabré où elle ressentait parfaitement les sensations intérieures de deux hommes.

Puis, une scène dans un lieu qui ressemblait à la forêt où elle se trouvait en ce moment. Aria y voyait son père et Dunbar, ils étaient tous les deux très proches l'un de l'autre. La fillette comprenait pourquoi son père avait souffert en quittant Beacon Hills et le jeune loup-garou il y a des années : ils semblaient follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Elle le remarquait dans leurs yeux, la passion et le bonheur qu'ils avaient envie de vivre tous les deux. Theo et Liam étaient devant un pont, un vieux pont petit mais qui faisait souffrir la chimère brune. Le blond le réconfortait, le serrant contre lui. Theo était au plus mal, Aria pouvait sentir son paternel avoir le cœur serré et l'âme tourmentée.

\- Je sais que les autres ne t'apprécient pas encore, mais il leur faudra du temps.

\- Je suis au courant de tout cela, Liam. Je leur ai laisse autant qu'ils en voudront mais je serais toujours un monstre comme ils le disent, souffla la chimère en fermant les yeux un court moment.

\- Arrête d'y penser, ça te ronge encore plus.

\- J'ai peut-être changé et les gens le voient mais il reste que pour ma sœur, ce que je lui ai fait… elle ne pourra jamais me voir devenir quelqu'un de bien. Et encore, il faut que j'y arrive !

\- Theo, arrête de repenser à ton passé ! Le mien n'est pas non plus un exemple à suivre. Je suis certain que ta sœur te regarde de l'là-haut et elle est fière de ce que tu es devenu. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour les autres. Si tu étais mauvais, tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé toutes ses fois, tu ne seras pas venu te battre contre Monroe et tu aurais essayer de nouveau de tuer Scott. Je t'aime, sache-le !

Theo le regardait, un regard doux mais triste.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais alors ne broie pas du noir, ça m'énerve et je n'ai pas envie d'être fâché. On va rentrer et je veux te voir sourire ! l'obligea Liam en prenant la chimère par la main.

\- T'es mignon lorsque tu donnes des ordres, murmura Theo finalement. Et moi aussi, je t'aime, Dunbar !

Le blond se colla contre le châtain, avec un léger sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Puis la vision disparut et Aria se trouva mystérieusement à quelques mètres du pont qu'elle avait pu voir dans le souvenir.

Aria commençait à rassembler des pièces d'un puzzle dont elle ignorait totalement l'existence. Elle essayait d'assimiler les informations, de ne pas amplifier une crise de panique plus qu'évidente mais Aria comprenait l'importance de son retour et celui de son père à Beacon Hills ainsi que la place de Liam Dunbar dans toute l'histoire. Dans son histoire.

D'un seul coup, elle eut des bribes, des mots, des paroles qui lui vinrent violemment en tête.

\- Pourquoi me sauver ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'ai des problèmes tu viens me tirer hors des embrouilles ?

\- Arrête de poser des questions, t'es pas déjà assez curieux ?

Il était très énervé.

\- Parce que je suis curieux ?

Le jeune homme croisa les bras.

\- Depuis la première fois, t'étais déjà curieux ! Tu m'espionnais avec Stiles, t'as cherché à savoir pour ma sœur et ma famille. Puis tu voulais savoir où je vivais et si je voulais aller retourner au lycée. Alors t'appelles ça comment ? s'écria Theo en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ouais, j'avoue, je suis curieux. Mais en même temps, si tu ne restais pas aussi fermé qu'une porte de prison, je t'harcèlerais pas, rigola amèrement Liam.

\- Une porte de prison ? Tu n'y vas pas de main morte, la bombe à retardement !

Ce surnom avait toujours déplu au jeune loup-garou blond, Stiles l'avait plusieurs fois utilisé par le passé quand il voulait chercher Liam.

\- Non mais vous êtes tous sérieux à me nommer comme ça ! Stiles va le payer cher…

\- Stiles, il aime bien les surnoms, il n'est pas méchant. Et puis, j'aime bien moi.

\- M'appeler la bombe à retardement ? C'est gentil ! souffla Liam en faisant une grimace.

\- Mais de rien. Alors comme ça, tu me harcèles parce que je ne parle pas assez ? demanda la chimère en dévisageant le lycanthrope blond.

\- C'est un problème pour toi ?

\- Seulement si je ne sais pas la vraie raison de te comporter comme un moulin à paroles, répliqua Theo en fixant Liam droit dans les yeux.

\- Moulin à paroles ? On dirait que tu parles de Stiles, pas de moi.

\- Pourquoi me harceler ? riposta la chimère.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

\- Pourquoi t'aimes pas ? fit Theo en espérant une réponse de la part de Liam, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement parlant.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux, ce que je veux et surtout si c'est réel.

\- Tout est réel, réagit Theo.

\- Je parle sérieusement.

\- Moi aussi. Il suffit d'oser dire les mots et tout peut être réel, ajouta la chimère.

\- Theo, quand est-ce que tu deviendras sérieux ? T'es le plus vieux mais j'ai l'impression de parler avec un enfant.

\- Moi, un enfant ?

\- Quoi, je t'ai fâché ?

\- Tu pourrais te faire pardonner.

\- Comment ?

\- Comme en posant tes lèvres sur les miennes ?

À ce moment, tirailler par toutes ses nouveautés et ses pouvoirs qui émergeaient en elle, Aria se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Plusieurs fois, entre des pleurs qu'elle ne cachait plus. La douleur la condamna à se poser genoux à terre, mains sur sa tête. Ce n'était pas la Pleine Lune mais elle avait ses instincts animaux prêt à sortir à tout moment. Son IED ne l'aidait pas. Sa colère grimpa d'un cran, elle serra ses poings en récitant dans sa tête les phrases que lui avaient apprises son père pour ne pas se laisser dominée par sa colère.

Mais trop tard, pour cette fois, l'animal avait pris le dessus et ses ongles avaient disparus pour laisser place à des griffes pointues. Soudainement réveillée par le mal que procurait ses griffes plantées dans sa chair, Aria cria une nouvelle fois. Son corps tout entier se transformait étape par étape en loup-garou. Sa transformation finie, elle poussa un bruit telle un rugissement, un appel pour être sauvée.

**Fin du chapitre. Le prochain se nomme "Hurlement dans la nuit" et met en avant Theo et Liam. Ils partent chercher Aria. **

**Pour petite information, n'hésitez jamais à commenter. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée dans ce cas. A la semaine prochaine ! **

**PlumedeSorbier **


	17. Chapter 17

**Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. **

**PlumedeSorbier **

**Chapitre 17: Un hurlement dans la nuit **

Tout était panique, peur et inquiétude. Le loft entier sentait le stress. Mais majoritairement de chez Liam et Theo, les deux étaient assis l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa. Theo avait une tête plaintive et alarmante. Il donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme, Liam le serrait contre lui et ressentait la même douleur que le jeune lycanthrope blond. Scott et Stiles s'activaient sur une carte de la ville pour repérer les possibles endroits où Aria avait pu partir. Le Shérif était de patrouilles et était à sa recherche. Lydia et Malia aidaient comme elles le pouvaient les deux frères de cœur et rassuraient aussi la chimère. Mason et Corey étaient rapidement passés au loft avant de vouloir rejoindre le Shérif dans ses recherches.

Cinq minutes après avoir pu parler tous les deux, Liam avait appelé Scott puis Lydia. Stiles avait prévint son père, Lydia était allée prévenir Corey et Mason puisqu'ils habitaient sur la route vers le loft. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient contents de voir que Theo avait finalement pu dire la vérité à Liam. Lydia et Malia avaient bien remonté les brettelles à leurs compagnons de leur avoir cacher ce tel secret, ils avaient flippé mais ensuite, elles avaient dit qu'elles se moquaient d'eux.

Personne n'était fâché contre Theo pour avoir gardé la véritable identité d'Aria. Tout le monde était inquiet autant pour la petite fille que la chimère brune. Theo était d'un incroyable silence à l'exception de dire le prénom d'Aria, les mots étaient inutiles puisque tout le monde arrivait parfaitement à ressentir et comprendre Theo et Liam à ce moment précis, peut importe qu'ils aient des pouvoirs surnaturels ou non.

Scott avait essayé de séparer un court instant Liam au jeune homme châtain mais Theo ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul, le chef de meute avait donc tenté d'interagir avec la chimère et Liam sans faire trop peine à Theo. Ce dernier ne réagissait presque pas quand on lui parlait, il était abattu et Liam était le seul qui pouvait rester proche de lui. Scott expliqua rapidement qu'il devait savoir quels lieux la petite fille avait vu ou ce que Theo avait pu raconter de Beacon Hills. Malia et Lydia lui avaient parlé du parc où elles avaient été les trois mais Liam ne pouvait pas vraiment aider l'alpha puisqu'il n'avait pas passé de moments avec Aria personnellement.

Soudainement, la tête de la chimère se releva, les yeux exorbités. Liam eut trois secondes après la même expression, on pouvait y lire de l'affolement. Les deux se regardèrent, ils semblaient vivre un truc qu'eux seuls comprenaient. La main de Theo se serra brutalement sur celle de Liam.

\- Tu l'as entendu ? réussit à demander la chimère.

\- Oui, c'était elle, c'était elle !

\- Quoi, expliquez-moi !

Scott ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux.

\- J'ai entendu un hurlement, c'était Aria ! J'en suis sûr, fit Theo qui avait retrouvé un peu des couleurs.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Liam avec un léger sourire.

\- On ne l'a pas entendu, pourquoi que vous ? se questionna Stiles qui avait écouté la conversation de loin.

\- Elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est liée à nous et elle est danger, réagit Theo en tremblant.

Scott et Stiles hochèrent de la tête, Lydia et Malia rejoignirent le quatuor. Liam se leva doucement en gardant Theo proche de lui.

\- Vous avez su d'où il venait ? Le hurlement ? demanda Lydia, une main sur son ventre.

Stiles se posta vers elle, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des frayeurs de peur que cela touche leur enfant. La rouquine lui rendit un sourire et replongea son regard sur celui de la chimère.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu que je m'attendais, murmura Theo en jetant une œillade

Liam le regarda et cligna des yeux pour lui dire qu'il pouvait le leur dire. Theo baissa la tête un instant avant d'expliquer :

\- C'est le pont dans la forêt. Proche du Nemeton. J'ai peur, j'ai vraiment peur pour elle. Ça fait des années que je suis plus allé là-bas, je ne voulais ne plus jamais y aller parce que ce lieu n'est que malédiction. En tout cas, la plupart du temps…

\- Ce pont-là, comprit alors Stiles, saisissant le pourquoi du comment de l'angoisse qu'avait Theo.

Le pont où sa sœur a été tuée, le pont où Liam et lui avaient été espionné Theo un soir il y a bien des années en arrière.

\- Pourquoi elle irait là-bas ? Enfin, le Nemeton, je pourrais comprendre vu qu'elle est une créature surnaturelle mais… je ne comprends pas, balbutia Scott.

\- C'est là qu'on s'est dit qu'on s'aimait pour la première fois, avoua Liam en évitant le regard des autres.

Lydia et Stiles se sourirent, Theo restait agité mais le fait que le blond leur ai dit une telle chose agissait sur lui. Un sourire apparut enfin sur son visage, de l'espoir renaissait chez la chimère.

\- Ne préviens pas ton père, je vais y aller, fit doucement Theo en se détachant pour la première fois du loup-garou blond depuis vingt minutes.

\- Je comprends, raisonna l'hyperactif. Je lui dis de rentrer au commissariat, et pour Mason et Corey ?

Ils peuvent rentrer à l'appart, ajouta Liam avant que Theo ne réponde en premier. Je vais avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- On reste en contact, dit Scott en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la chimère puis de Liam. On sera là à votre retour.

\- Merci, Scott, fit Liam, en plaçant sa main dans celle de Theo.

Ce dernier restait toujours pâle mais ces derniers évènements déballés à tout le monde faisait un poids lourd en moins sur la conscience. L'homme qu'il aimait ne l'avait pas repoussé comme Theo se l'était toujours imaginé. Personne dans la meute ne l'avait jeté loin parce qu'il leur avait menti à la base sur Aria. Le plus incroyable était que Liam et lui, en quelque sorte, étaient de nouveau ensemble et que tout le monde était plus qu'heureux de les revoir en couple. La chimère brune pouvait ressentir l'apaisement ou le joie venant des autres personnes dans la pièce.

Theo serra encore plus la main de Liam et les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent le loft en vitesse, avec les clefs de la Jeep de Stiles. Ils grimpèrent dans le véhicule et roulèrent aussi vite que possible vers le lieu en question. Sur le trajet, Theo ne faisait que de respirer pour calmer sa nervosité et Liam, posait sa main sur celle de la chimère pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui dès maintenant.

\- On y est, raconta Liam quand il arrêta le moteur et fixa son attention sur la chimère.

Cette dernière était aussi dure que de la pierre, son cœur martelait son torse avec agressivité.

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul, je vais t'accompagner et Aria sera rapidement à la maison, lui promit le journaliste.

\- Je te crois, souffla la chimère malgré sa frayeur croissante.

Ils descendirent de la Jeep et entrèrent dans les bois, main dans la main. Liam et Theo passèrent devant le Nemeton et sentirent l'odeur de la petite fille sur les lieux, ce qui était signe qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste. Alors qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin, le jeune homme châtain arrêta de marcher subitement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- T'as rien senti de bizarre ?

Il lui répondit par la négative, inquiet. Theo leva la tête vers le ciel, noir et éclairé d'étoiles en myriade avant de poser ses yeux sur le lycanthrope.

\- Elle s'est transformée, lui apprit-il avec une grimace qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

\- Comment s'est possible pour une enfant de son âge de se transformer sans la pleine Lune ? s'empressa de demander Liam.

Theo ferma les yeux un moment avant de lui expliquer :

\- Plusieurs fois, le matin, quand je venais la voir, je la découvrais muter complètement en loup. Je crois que ça se passe au grée de ses humeurs. Quand elle fait des cauchemars ou quand elle est paniquée… Mais c'est rare alors j'ai veillée à ce qu'elle sache comment muter au mieux pour ne pas avoir peur de ce qu'elle devenait durant la transformation.

\- Tu penses que le Nemeton l'aurait poussée à se transformer ? questionna le meilleur ami de Mason.

Theo lui fit dos, une main dans ses cheveux en bazar.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas que ce soit le Nemeton, maugréa la chimère.

\- On va aller au pont et on essaiera de comprendre pourquoi elle a muté plus tard, d'accord ?

Il hocha de la tête, ils reprirent route et quand les deux jeunes hommes se trouvèrent devant le pont qui tétanisait tellement la chimère, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent tous les deux, ce fût la présence d'une petite boule de poils d'un noir sombre aux yeux jaune clair. Aria, sans aucun doute.

Alors que Theo se mettait à croupi pour en pas faire peur à sa fille, il sentit dans son dos Liam totalement bouleversé. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à Aria en sachant officiellement que c'était sa fille biologique et que cette dernière était sous forme animale qui plus est.

\- C'était toujours impressionnant de la voir comme ça, lui avoua Theo avec nostalgie. La première fois que je l'ai découverte dans cet état, je ne te mens pas, j'ai pleuré.

\- Elle a peur de nous, on dirait, souffla Liam en se mettant aussi à croupi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là comme tu l'as dit, sourit la chimère qui prenait confiance en elle pas par pas.

\- Tu as raison.

Theo fixa Aria un moment avant d'oser lui tendre la main et de lui dire :

\- Ma puce, je suis là. Liam aussi est là. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais je veux que tu saches que je te dirais toute la vérité maintenant. Tu le mérites. Pour cela, il faut que tu viennes vers nous et que tu nous fasses confiance. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de nous.

La petite louve était assise mais toute son attention était centrée sur les deux amants. Ses yeux étaient d'une lumière tellement hypnotisante qu'on ne pouvait se concentrer que sur ses iris.

\- Je sais que tu ne me connais pas encore, pas vraiment mais j'ai qu'une seule envie : pouvoir te parler face à face mais pas dans ses bois. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette discussion et surtout ce n'est pas un lieu disons très tranquille pour ton père et moi.

Theo était touché que Liam ait pris l'initiative à son tour. Il avait parlé sur un ton doux et calme qui avait lui-même agi sur la chimère. Theo, pris d'un élan de courage, saisit la main du jeune homme blond et lui sourit sincèrement avant de retourner son regard vers Aria.

La petite louve se leva sur ces quatre pattes, les cœurs de Liam et Theo étaient acharnés et aucun des deux ne voulaient qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Heureusement pour les deux anciens lycéens de Beacon Hills, elle ne le fit pas. D'abord, elle resta une seconde à les observer depuis le pont. Puis, elle se mit à marcher pas à pas doucement dans leur direction pour ensuite, se mettre à trottiner. Plus elle s'approchait de Liam et Theo, plus Aria redevenait humaine et d'un seul coup, ils découvrirent devant eux une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus perçants courir à grands pas vers eux.

Quelques larmes coulaient sur les joues rosées de la petite louve blonde. Un sourire joyeux plutôt contagieux naquit finalement sur le visage de la fillette, les deux jeunes hommes étaient rassurés de la voir dans cet état. Ils avaient tous deux craints le pire en allant au pont mais désormais tout était clair : ils ne devaient plus avoir peur d'être sincère l'un envers l'autre.

**Voici tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à mercredi prochain dans ce cas. Je vous donne un indice pour le futur chapitre qui je l'annonce est déjà le dernier de cette fiction sur le couple THIAM. Alors n'hésitez pas à commenter, j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Le dernier chapitre se nommera " Famille" parce que c'est le mot qui résume plutôt bien cette histoire. **

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**PlumedeSorbier **


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde, déjà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, encore une fiction de finie, et une ! J'espère que cette conclusion vous fera plaisir. **

**Merci aux personnes qui m'ont suivies tout le long de ce voyage, qu'ils m'aient mis en favoris, qu'ils m'aillent suivis ou écrits, qu'ils aillent juste lu mes chapitres. **

**PlumedeSorbier**

**Chapitre 18: La famille **

Il était très tard, ou plutôt très très tôt quand Theo et Liam revinrent au loft avec Aria. La petite fille était fatiguée mais réussit à rester réveiller. La chimère la prit dans ses bras après s'être garé devant l'immeuble, la chimère brune la serra fortement contre lui tandis que Liam lui tenait la porte du bâtiment. Aria bailla timidement et manqua de fermer les yeux avant de se reprendre. Liam lui montra un sourire rassurant auquel la petite répondit et le trio entra dans le loft.

Stiles et Lydia étaient assoupis sur un des canapés, la future mère avait posées ses mains sur son ventre. Elle s'était endormie sur les genoux du meilleur ami de Scott. Le chef de meute avait mauvaise mine, essayant de ne pas tomber dans les bras de morphée alors que Malia s'était elle aussi endormie sur un autre sofa. Scott sentit tout de suite qu'ils étaient de retour et se leva pour aller voir comment ils allaient.

\- Hey, tout va bien ? Elle n'a rien ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est un peu bouleversée. Elle s'était entièrement transformée et c'était la première fois que ça se passait étant consciente et toute seule.

La petite fille en question tourna doucement la tête vers Scott, le latino était soulagé de la voir en bonne santé. Il ferma la porte de l'appartement et les quatre montèrent à l'étage pour laisser les autres se reposer.

\- Où sont Corey et Mason ? demanda Liam alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre d'Aria.

\- Je les ai prévenus peu après votre départ qu'ils pouvaient rentrer et qu'une fois rentrés, je leur donnerais des nouvelles.

\- Merci, Scott.

Theo déposa sa fille dans son lit et caressa sa tête.

\- Vous avez compris ce qui s'est passé ? questionna l'alpha en regardant Liam se mettre à côté de la chimère.

Pas totalement. Je pense bien que le Nemeton a dû agir sur elle mais pour qu'elle se trouve au pont, c'est une autre histoire.

Liam se pinça les lèvres, Theo avait toujours de la peine à en parler et repensa qu'il avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de self-control quand ils avaient été dans les bois.

\- Je vous ai entendu, murmura la fillette.

Les trois sursautèrent en entendant la faible voix d'Aria. Liam fronça les sourcils, Scott ne voulait pas trop poser de questions sachant que ce n'était pas son rôle mais la phrase de la petite restait malgré tout mystérieuse. Theo la rapprocha de lui et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là :

\- Dans les bois, je vous ai entendu. Toi et Liam.

Ce dernier essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait leur expliquer.

\- Je vous ai vu, tous les deux. Dans un hôpital et ailleurs aussi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toucher quelqu'un pour les voir.

Elle parlait calmement mais sa petite voix restait inquiète. Theo regarda rapidement le loup-garou à côté de lui avant de revenir vers Aria.

\- Je vous ai vu vers le pont, vous parliez tous les deux… Vous… vous êtes dit que vous vous aimiez, balbutia la petite louve.

Theo était sidéré, la bouche grande ouverte sous le choc. Liam était dans le même état alors que Scott était plutôt amusé par la situation. Aria n'avait peut-être pas finalement besoin qu'on lui explique d l'histoire de son existence. Il s'éclipsa de la pièce en silence, ce qui allait suivre ne le concernait pas alors il préféra descendre et les laisser discuter entre eux trois.

Theo ne s'était jamais imaginé vivre un tel moment avec sa fille, puisqu'il ne pensait jamais revoir le loup-garou ou même avoir une chance de pouvoir reprendre leur histoire. Son inquiétude se faisait ressentir dans la pièce, Liam décida donc de prendre la situation en main.

\- Et tu en penses quoi ?

\- De vous deux ? murmura Aria alors que Theo n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de tout déballer d'un seul coup.

Le journaliste échangea un regard protecteur à la chimère.

\- Oui, de ton père et moi ?

\- T'es aussi mon papa, sortir la petite fille comme une évidence.

Theo eut un haut-le-cœur, il ne s'attenait pas du tout à ça. Liam prit la main de la chimère pour le rassurer.

\- Comment, tu le sais, ma puce ? demanda d'une voix blanche Theo.

Tout ce que la petite fille fit alors fût encore plus surprenant pour les deux jeunes hommes. Elle se releva délicatement et posa une main sur celle de Theo et une autre sur le bras du loup-garou blond. Avec une forte concentration, elle parvint à leur faire voir des images.

Les deux amants découvrirent en même temps différentes visions transmises par la jeune louve, dont certaines qu'Aria avait sans faire exprès dévoilés à Malia, Lydia ou Liam. Theo se sentait mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les pouvoirs de sa fille puisqu'avoir une telle ampleur. Elle avait quand même le don de pouvoir montrer des souvenirs que lui avait vécu alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son ventre. Pour quelqu'un de normal, découvrir une telle chose aurait pu être flippant mais Theo était coincé entre bouleversement et nostalgie.

Ensuite, d'un seul coup, les moments gênants selon la chimère disparurent mais d'autres firent place et ceux-ci étaient peut-être moins personnels mais dix fois plus émotifs. Liam et Theo pouvaient maintenant voir les moments les plus importants qu'avaient vécu Aria et Theo durant ses six dernières années. Les premiers mots sortant d'une bouche toute petite d'un poupon aux cheveux blonds ondulés, le premier rire à faire à émouvoir un cœur de pierre, les premiers pas tout tremblant dans une chambre de motel et que Theo n'en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant sa petite fille venir vers lui alors qu'il travaillait, la première fois que ces yeux ont flashé jaune, première fois qu'Aria avait dit qu'elle aimait Theo, première fois qu'elle partagea un souvenir du passé par ses pouvoirs en touchant le bras de la chimère… Dans les visions, Liam pouvait voir tout ce qu'il avait raté chez sa fille et il n'oublierait rien.

Puis vint la première mission, Aria devait avoir trois ans. Toute petite mais déjà tenace, Theo l'avait confiée à une louve tandis qu'il suivait des chasseurs. La fillette avait été veillée plusieurs fois par des gens de meute surnaturelle jusqu'à ce que la petite puisse l'aider via ses pouvoirs. Elle avait cinq ans quand la fille put se rendre utile. La petite était à l'aise, Theo lui avait toujours dit la vérité sur ce qu'elle était ainsi que lui et ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Surtout avec les allées et venues de Scott et Stiles au fil des années.

La dernière vision s'évapora et les deux parents se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le monde réel, dans la chambre d'Aria qui les observait de ses grands yeux bleus. Liam se retenait de lâcher une larme alors que Theo souriait fièrement à sa fille. Il garda sa main bien serrée avec celle du loup-garou blond. Aria glissa vers ses deux pères et se coinça entre les deux avec un sourire timide. Elle était rassurée d'avoir pu leur montrer tout cela.

\- On est une famille, fit Liam en prenant la main d'Aria.

**FIN pour de vrai**

**J'espère que cette conclusion vous aura plu, pour moi c'est le cas. C'est mon premier Thiam qui a autant de chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je vous annonce déjà que dès le 18 septembre, je mettrai en ligne une nouvelle fiction qui s'appelle Le casier. Je ne vous dis pas plus pour le moment, sinon plus de suspens. **

**A bientôt, les amis ! **

**PlumedeSorbier**


End file.
